


Written in the stars

by Multi_Elle



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Space, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I tried I promise, M/M, Multi, No one dies under my watch, Physics? What are Physics, Prophecy, Trigger warnings adressed inside (PTSD-grief-one panick attack), Violence without any gore, Woosang are best friends obvi, a lot happens, one second of seongjoon if you squint and have a microscope, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Elle/pseuds/Multi_Elle
Summary: The exterior was in complete chaos.Dark smoke was covering the light emitted by the two suns. Black ships were flying a few meters above the ground, projecting threatening shadows above the moon's dirt.Right above them was a weird light, a cold blue light that was flying in the air, destroying all it touched.And everywhere, people panicking and running away." What are you doing? " he screamed above the chaos, when he spotted Wooyoung running in the opposite direction. " The place is going to be destroyed, we have to go!"He stopped for a moment." Officer, do you seriouslly think there is a seat for you in the governement's ships? I can get us both out of here, it's your call though. "He couldn't deny that what Wooyoung was saying made sense, but trusting someone you had just met, a criminal on top of everything, with your life didn't seem like the choice of the year.He sighed, trying to make sense out of the situation." Do you know how to fly a ship? " he grudgingly asked, not expecting a smile to spread on Wooyoung's face" Damn right I do!"****In which San is a policeman, Wooyoung is a criminal, and a Prophecy gets in between them.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> . Three characters are policemen. I first wrote this a year ago when I was completely uneducated on the matter, and now it may sound tone-deaf. Let's assume cops in space actually are good, and remember children, eat your veggies, go to therapy and defund the police (and if you're american, go vote for the next elections)
> 
> . This isn't science-accurate. This is fiction, and though I tried to keep it plausible let's be real there's nothing plausible about humans casually having powers and living in space so that's that.
> 
> . I had to make at least one person a bad guy, it doesen't mean I don't love him in real life. Once again this is fiction and doesen't actually depict my thoughts and opinions on the ATEEZ members, nor do I assume their relationships or sexualities.
> 
> . Some characters curse at some point (okay, mostly Yeosang)
> 
> . Some characters have PTSD and grief (mostly San). I'll had additionnal warnings at the beginning of chapters don't worry, and nothing gets too dark as I am myself triggered by those subjects
> 
> . Author (that's me, hi!!) isn't a native english speaker (I swear I never met a native english speaker on AO3??). Though I proof-read this, it is possible that I let some mistakes slip. I'm sorry about those. If a mistake alters the facility of comprehension of the story, please let me know!
> 
> . Like...a thousand thanks to chinihona who supported me through this, beta read it and listened to my mental breakdowns about how long this was taking me to write
> 
> Okay that's all!!! Now please enjoy!!!

"Choi San".

_ Place your chin on the red platform. Stay still, don't close your eyes _ . instructed the robotic voice.

As if he needed any instructions. He had been doing this every morning for the past five years, long enough to know that retinal controls were as efficient as they were boring.

A bright light flashed, making him flinch, and the door immediately opened.

" _ Good morning officer Choi. It is currently 8 AM. The weather is doubly-sunny _ . "

Luckily enough, San had eyes to testify of that. God, that AI could be annoying.

He slumped unto his desk chair while opening his computer. He would not have described himself as a workaholic, but he still liked to be efficient. Especially in those times.

The day was overall uneventful. A gang leader captured - those were proliferating lately -, a Bearer scaring people with fortune-telling. And the cherry on top: the Pirates were gaining terrain. 

It would have been complicated to explain what or who the Pirates were, for the sole reason that he wasn't exactly sure. As far as he knew they inherited their names because they sailed across the universe in black ships to attack planets, even destroying some of them if they were small enough. That was their thing: utter destruction. You could be sure that everything disappeared in flames as soon as they landed.

An unknown group of people using unknown techniques to fulfill an unknown goal. San wasn't their number one fan.

He got this information through the papers, not his police laptop. The Pirates were out of their juridiction, understandably so. What could he do if he found himself in front of them? They were extremely powerful and he wasn't even a Bearer. Would he shoot a bullet at them? Please.

Instead he was stuck on this bloody moon, dealing with smaller cases. Anything to serve the people, right?

He grabbed a gun and his badge before making his way towards the desk that was the further from his: the chief's one.

" Good morning chief" he declared with a coy smile.

Said man refrained a sigh as he eyed the young Officer, as if knowing exactly what he was about to say.

" Yes Officer Choi you can go on whatever mission you want to. I already told you about a billion times that you didn't need to ask me permission to do so." he declared.

" Indeed sir, but I must follow the etiquette. Plus you would die of boredom without me" he replied back, his smile only growing bigger.

" And with you I'm going to die of irritation. Please, leave" he said with a gesture of the hand.

" Sir yes sir"

San went away with a satisfied smile. He didn't know why he started coming to the chief every day to inform him of his whereabouts, probably because he enjoyed seeing the other annoyed but mostly because he actually strongly valued authority. Not that he liked being controlled, but life was such a boring mess that having someone or an institution setting up rules revealed itself to be deeply appreciable. 

One may think he was jealous of " Mr. Choi Jongho, head of Antigone's police forces", a very young and very successful man- but he was not. He had nothing but the deepest respect for him, because he knew what he had to go through to get there.

A bit unfair considering he had to go through worse, sure, but still.

He rolled with his first - and probably only - case of the day, the Bearer who was disturbing passerbys. He was not fond of Bearers, and his opinion was far from unpopular. Nobody fully understood why they appeared, why they developed powers and what the extent of those abilities was. Bearers were almost as much of a mystery as the Pirates but were a far more ancient one as they had been around for centuries and no one really questioned their existence anymore. They were there, and that was it.

He got out of the hovercar he traveled in the second he identified the troublemaker. A middle-aged woman, looking like a garden party went wrong, disheveled and crying. So yeah, he who dreamed of space pursuits and intergalactic mafias got stuck dealing with future tellers having panic attacks over a bad dream.

"Hello Madam, I'm officer Choi from Antigone’s police department. You’ve been reported for disturbing public order." he declared, trying not to sound bored out of his mind.

This was purely administrative and unuseful, as the woman was clearly not listening to him. She rocked back and forth as she muttered: « they’re coming, they’re coming, they’re coming ». Which was a very cliché thing to say. The woman probably read a bad book before going to bed.

"Can you decline your identity?"

The woman remained unresponsive. San could have anticipated that, and got a little machine out of his pocket, like a miniature version of the one he used to get into the police station. Basically, a retina scanner. Remarkably efficient.

The item soon displayed « Kim Dahyun, 38, Bearer. No past criminal record ».

“ Okay, Mrs. Kim, I’m going to place you into detention for the next 48 hours. Know that in case of someone suing you, everything you say can and will be used against you, so you have the right to stay silent.”

Again, administrative bullshit. She was not going to trial for yelling a bit, and suspects never kept quiet. Even calling the police on this poor woman was a bit much, if you asked San.

She didn’t resist one bit as he pulled her into the hovercar as gently as he could manage nor did she make move when he put her hands in titanium glove-like handcuffs and was silent for most of the ride back to the station.

Except for the incessant "they are coming", needless to be said.

***

As soon as they arrived he put her in one of their cells, where she would probably stay until a relative came and picked her up. Luckily this was none of San's business and he was now free to move on, which he was happy about because the following case promised to be more interesting.

The gang leader they had arrested just the day before and that he had been assigned to interview was sleeping on his cell's bench, head against the concrete wall. He was a bit frail for a so-called gang leader but it wasn't as if such a position implied that he had to do the dirty work himself.

San lightly tapped the screen imbricated in the thick plexiglass door of his cell to display the man's civil information.

' Jung Wooyoung, 20, Non-bearer ' was what read the first line. Ah, finally someone who wouldn't try to drive him nuts with some magic tricks. He appreciated that.

The second line went like so: ' Current chief of accusation: Trespassing inside an official building, directing a group of organized crime. Past criminal record: armed robbery, trespassing of property, illegal landing on foreign planets and murder.'

Well that got dark really quick, didn't it?

This was definitely going to be interesting at least.

he loudly banged against the door, not sure how else to wake the man up.

" Mr Jung, please wake up and place your hands on the designated areas against the wall on your right. This will trigger the mechanism of the door and I will step in. If you take your hands off of those marks while I'm still inside the door will close and you'll be sedated. Do you understand? " he recited, the way he had learnt to do in school.

" Yeah yeah, I know the drill" sleepishly mumbled the other while standing up with a groan.

They really should add cushions to the benches. He had submitted the idea but Captain Choi just had laughed him off.

As soon as the door unlocked San went in and handcuffed the other, deactivating the special door lock. He then hurried the man into a plexiglass cube that was opaque from the inside; in other terms the interrogation room.

He laid the files in front of him -mostly for himself to see, it's not exactly like Wooyoung would learn anything off of them- before focusing back on his suspect.

" Mr Jung Wooyoung, you are facing accusations of trespassing inside this exact police station and suspicions of being a gang leader. For the first one you were caught red-handed so unless you have an amazing motive, don't try to claim innocence on that one. " he started. " What we are here to determine is how many people are part of your gang, and who those people might be."

The guy bit his lip, looking away for a second before focusing right back on him.

" We haven't got time for any of this Officer. I won't say anything so please be quick"

Did suspects really think he didn't want to make it quick as well? He literally felt like he could die from hunger yet that never stopped him from doing his job.

" Don't give me advice, I'm good on my own. " he said with a monocordous voice. " You are currently facing 5 years in prison, 5 more if you get caught again. So here's the deal: give me one name and the sentence goes down to four years. Give me five names and you can bail yourself out. Your call. "

The guy snickered, still unable to conceal something San could only identify as fear.

" Settle on something. Am I dangerous or am I not? Because if there is a way for me to walk out of here as a free man, I don't see why I would be sentenced to prison in the first place" he said.

San bit his lip in annoyance.

" Listen smartass, I'm not the one making the law. Additionally, the scenario in which you walk out free implies you preventing other crimes from happening. It's a win-win situation".

Wooyoung sighed, cracking his neck. The annoyance was mutual, yet San felt as if he wasn't that uncrackable. With more time he'd definitely get to something.

For now the other simply seemed like he was searching for the right words.

" Look " he started, immediately growing more serious. " This is all bigger than you, bigger than Antigone. I could bet you have no idea of what my motives are, do you? And yes, I get that you have to earn your monthly pay but your wealth and grade are nothing compared to my friends, my family. Let me go to jail for all I care. They keep me a bed and a toothbrush there."

San didn't dwell on that speech for too long, and was about to answer when the light started to flicker.

" What the..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the room started violently shaking, projecting him unto the ground. The shakes stopped after a few minutes, and San immediately shot up to his feet, grabbing Wooyoung’s arm.

" I'm going to put you back into your cell while I figure out what that just was." he hurriedly said.

" No, no no we have to go! We have to leave the planet, now!! "

San was about to replicate that Antigone wasn't a planet but a moon, but when he met the oh-so-confident Jung Wooyoung's terrified eyes, the sarcasm got pulled out of his brain.

" Wait here " he said, shoving Wooyoung into his cell. He had other matters to attend.

' Not exactly as if I was going anywhere ' mumbled the latter in response- but San was already too far to hear that.

The police station was a mess.

A few lamps had fallen on the ground, papers were flying everywhere, panicked officers were hidden under their desks and on top of that Chief Jongho was nowhere to be seen.

San didn't even have the time to react in any way before the station's AI started transmitting an official message.

" To all of Antigone's residents, please leave the planet as soon as possible. Do not gather any objects. Ten ships are to be departured from the Omega air station in five minutes. "

San felt like he was undergoing the five stages of grief in the matter of a few seconds.

There were not a thousand casualties that would require such an evacuation.

The first option was a solar eruption. Not that unusual for a moon related to two suns like Antigone, but everyone was usually warned months in advance.

The second one was an eclipse, but the same thing went.

Only one unlikely yet fatally obvious option remained: the Pirates were attacking.

He looked around, trying to make sense out of the chaose and to gather his thoughts.

Omega air station...he could probably still make a run for it!

He was about to go when he heard a thud in the distance, alongside screams. He knew exactly what that was, and he mentally cursed himself for not leaving sooner.

The suspects were still inside their temporary cells and if they stayed trapped in there...

" Officer!!!! Officer black and white hair, please help me!!"

San's senses of justice and of survival were fighting in his head, even though the issue was clear. He was not a man to leave someone to die.

" Fuck " he cursed under his breath as he started running towards the cells. To his joy, the woman he had arrested that morning seemed to have left earlier in the afternoon which already was a burden off of his shoulders. That only left Jung Wooyoung banging against his plexiglass door.

San approached his cell, activating the retinal scan.

" If I die because of you, I will kill you and I hope you know that " he said, making sure his words engrained themselves in the guy's brain.

The other nodded, looking genuinely obedient. " Thank you " was all he answered.

A polite kid. Well, a polite kid who had faced murder charges.

San just shrugged the thought off. " It's okay " he assured.

The door opened and he immediately lunged in, grabbing the other by the arm and started sprinting as if his life depended on it ( and let's be honest, it did. )

He was glad to see that Wooyoung tried to steer no trouble and simply followed him closely, out of breath but determined to survive, as they bolted out of the police station.

The exterior was in complete chaos.

Dark smoke was covering the light emitted by the two suns. Black ships, enormous ones were flying a few meters above the ground, projecting threatening shadows above the moon's dirt. 

Right above them was a weird light, a cold blue light that was flying in the air as if it was thunder, destroying all it touched.

And everywhere, people panicking and running away.

In a way the scene could have been stunning, hadn't it been so deadly.

He was starting to make his way towards the evacuation ships when he noticed Wooyoung was not behind him anymore.

" What are you doing? " he screamed to be heard above the chaos, when he spotted him running in the opposite direction. " The place is going to be destroyed, come on we have to go!"

Wooyoung turned back, stopping for a moment.

" Officer, do you seriously think there is a seat for you in the government's ships? Places are extremely limited and there are a lot of people on Antigone. Moroever even if there was a spot for you, there isn't one for me. I can get us both out of here, it's your call though. "

He couldn't deny that what Wooyoung was saying made sense, but trusting someone you had just met, a criminal on top of everything, with your life didn't seem like the choice of the year.

He sighed, trying to make sense out of the situation.

" Do you know how to fly a ship? " he grudgingly asked, not expecting a huge smile to spread on Wooyoung's features.

" Damn right I do!"

**

They ran like mad men, nearly hitting several people from the gigantic crowd that was running towards the opposite direction. San had to admit that Wooyoung was right: there was no way they would have made it to the ships with that many people trying to do the same.

They eventually reached some kind of desert area, a single cabin emerging from the moon sand.

" That's your ship? "

" Don't be ridiculous."

Wooyoung didn't explain the situation further, instead he used the last bits of his energy to sprint inside the cabin, San closely following him.

" Yeosang! Yeosang, are you there?? " he started calling.

" ...Wooyoung??"

A tall, slim boy with pretty green eyes emerged from under the porch. As soon as he saw his friend he immediately jumped in his arms, hugging the life out of him.

" Freaking hell Wooyoung! Next time do me a favor and don't get caught okay?! I was so worried!!"

His friend simply nodded in the hug, not bothering to answer. They broke it off when Yeosang's eyes fell on San who had raised his gun, pointing it right at him.

" Who the hell is that? " he asked, all traces of friendliness gone.

Wooyoung seemed hesitant as he replied. " That's officer...huh..."

" Choi. I'm officer Choi, nice to meet you. " he completed, lowering his weapon but not letting go of it just yet.

" Officer? As in police officer??" continued Yeosang. " Wooyoung are you completely out of your mind?"

" He saved my life. I owe him one. "

Contrasting with Wooyoung's dead serious expression, Yeosang only seemed to be more and more baffled with every second that passed.

" Yeah, and if we escaped planets with each person that ever saved your life we would be a group of fifty, not four!" he retorqued

" And if he didn't we would be 0, because I'd still be trapped at the police station and neither you nor the girls know how to fly a ship!"

If San had a hard time understanding what their relationship was exactly, he couldn't deny that in an argument it was apparently Wooyoung who had the last word. So was proven right when Yeosang just sighed in defeat, making his way out of the cabin.

The sound of something exploding near them made the three of them jump in their place, and they hurriedly went back to their escape plan.

Wooyoung walked a few steps and then extended his hand towards what seemed to be the void, but surely wasn’t as his hand seemed to meet some hard surface.

He pressed a little harder, and a ship started to appear like a numeric image, pixel by pixel, covered in the dust generated by the Pirate’s attack.

Regardless, a beautiful ship.

San felt as if Wooyoung was ready to hug the damn thing.

" It's good to see you. " he said with a smile. " Anyway Yeosang, Officer Choi, step in. We'll take off as soon as the girls arrive. "

San frowned. " What girls? "

" We're a group of four " answered Yeosang. " We're not leaving without them. "

" Do you think they'll make it? " asked Wooyoung while unlocking the ship's entrance, trying to conceal his worry.

Worries that were shared by Yeosang.

" They have to".

They stepped into the ship one after the other, San taking in the foreign feeling of being into one of those engines for the first time in months. It was big, even though it was hard to tell with all the stuff that was covering the walls, ceiling and floor. Wires, diodes, circuits, gears, various equipments… whatever they were planning to steal before Wooyoung got caught, they were well prepared for.

Wooyoung went to sit in the front, activating several devices San didn't know the use of. It was crazy, everything about this was crazy and nothing made sense anymore.

He was taken out of his thoughts when Wooyoung shouted ' They're here!!!' upon seeing two figures appearing in their vision field, alongside a storm of dust and blue lightning.

They were indeed two women, one carrying the other on her back, who looked as strong as she looked exhausted. They were not going fast enough though, and the murderous cloud was catching up to them.

San didn't think twice before shooting back up onto his legs and making a run out of the ship, onto the moon. If Wooyoung really wasn't going to take off without them he might as well make sure they all made it out of here alive.

He quickly caught up to them, offering his own back immediately.

The carrier instantanely caught up on his intention and allowed him to take her friend on his back, resuming their run as soon as she made sure she was secured.

As soon as they got in the door closed and they took off, Wooyoungin commands of the ship, just as the moon crumbled into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence of space is deafening. It’s even more when everything around you is blowing up. Silent fire, smoke, and ashes. No cries, no screams, only heavy breaths of the ship’s passengers.

From afar they could see several other ships successfully leaving the crumbled moon, as the pirate’s black fleet left in a scenery of blue thunder and dust.

The chaos only lasted for about ten minutes, but those ten minutes felt like ten years.

" That was the Pirates, wasn't it" he asked, his eyes not leaving the image of what used to be his moon.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the tired blond girl smiling at him.

" It was. I'm sorry about Antigone. But I have to thank you for your help, because without it neither me nor Yuqi would be here." she said, gesturing to the second girl.

Wooyoung stood up, getting near the rest of the passengers.

" Let me do the introductions " he said, probably attempting to take their minds off of things. " This is Officer Choi. He freed me back in the police station, so in exchange we're giving him a lift. Officer, I'm Jung Wooyoung, Captain of this ship. "

He pointed to Yeosang who sat still in a corner, his head resting against a wall.

" This is Yeosang, our mechanic. He's not the police number one fan"

" Yeah no shit " he whispered before turning away. Well, he was not the only one to enforce this opinion.

" This " he said while pointing to the blonde girl " is Soyeon. She's our on-board doctor. She's also the crew's only Bearer. She can make stuff float in the air. "

" Last but not least, this is Yuqi, our shooter. She deals with space communications as well. "

She looked somewhat familiar with her long ginger hair and round black eyes, but San couldn't exactly pinpoint where he had already seen her. Probably a TV add or something.

" Anyway " he continued while taking a seat as well. " This is a lot, I know, but we can't stay here forever so let's get you back home. Where do you live?" 

"On Antigone " was all San's shocked brain could muster.

Yeosang audibly sighed. " Time for the therapy session. Officer. The Pirates are not here to save the ecosystems and feed the orphans. They destroy planets, comets, moons, whatever and whoever crosses their path. Why? We don’t know. Maybe they’re just doing it for the laughs. Anyway, their latest target was Antigone. I am sorry but your house isn’t there anymore."

San pursed his lips. So that…this was reality. But it all happened so fast…

" Do you have any relatives we can drop you off to?" was the next question Yuqi asked

" I…I mean I have a father but we won’t be able to reach him." he answered

" What? Why?"

"He lives on Earth. "

« Earth » was not a curse-word, but by looking at the crew member’s face you may have thought so. Listen, Earth…That was where humanity was born. Earthlings spent thousands of years wondering if life in space was possible, if it had developed elsewhere. But it hadn’t. Well, some bacterias could be found on one or two planets originally, but that was about it. Why, you may wonder? Because no planet had all the required conditions? Come on, the universe is vast, of course some had. No, it was because Physics is only controlling about one-half of the Universe’s unbreakable laws. « The void is empty or almost, stars explode, everything has a mass. » This kind of set-in-stone knowledge.

And then there was a second force. Ether, shockwaves, fluids, energy, power, it had many names. And Earth had this weird propriety to be incredibly immune to all of this.

Life could only appear in one place: Earth. And in exchange, it must never learn about this…energy.

You could try and scream to whoever’s ready to hear you that magic is real, that people named « bearer » possess some magical abilities out there in the galaxy. But nobody would believe you. And you weren’t able to use energy on Earth so you had no way to prove your point.

Humans could live in space, but this knowledge was never uncovered by earthlings. Due to some twisted energy tricks, their telescopes were unable to see space-people. The ships they sent never came back.

That’s why Earth was a place avoided by all space-people in their right minds. Precisely why San’s father chose to go on this particular planet.

" Just drop me off anywhere " he said with a sigh. " I'll go on Earth myself."

" We can at least make sure you'll have shelter wherever you go, no? " suggested Yuqi, making pleading eyes in Wooyoung's direction.

He immediately nodded. " Let's do that. In the meantime, please make yourself at home officer. I'll try to make this a short ride and after you can go back to your regular life. "

******

The ship was more spacious than San originally thought.

The mainboard was the place from where Wooyoung was piloting it. Not too spacious but not too tiny either, dimly lit and lazily furnished by some strong yet comfortable seats, a table and some chairs- which were screwed to the ground- and an impressive panel of buttons that San didn’t know the use of. As a space-man, he knew the basics of flying a ship, but this was on another level. Wooyoung hardly ever left this room.

On the right side of the ship were the living quarters. They consisted of three cabins and the space-equivalent of a bathroom (you don’t want to know how that works trust me).

The first cabin was Wooyoung’s and it contrasted from the main board in that it was packed with random objects. Almost as if the captain was a toddler picking up everything shiny he found on the street, Wooyoung’s collection included alien matter in bocals, weird weapons, strange gadgets…So much stuff that San would call useless, yet Wooyoung called it precious.

The second cabin was Yuqi and Soyeon’s. They were a couple, as San came to learn, but didn’t sleep in the same bed because of a lack of room. Surely, it was not meant to sustain two people, but the girls somehow made it work. Everything was holding on tight, nicely folded, organized in drawers and cupboards closed by plexiglass doors. And of course a supply of screws and iron pieces to fix Yuqi’s legs.

There was a reason Soyeon was carrying her on the day of their escape. Her legs were useless, limp. Yeosang built her some kind of mecanical exoskeleton to hold them in place but it was only for the looks of it, she wasn’t able to truly walk with them.

No, the reason she walked was Soyeon. She used her Bearer abilities to make her girlfriend's legs 'fly', something that was bloody efficient as long as they didn't get too far from the other and as the blonde didn't run out of energy. 

Onto Yeosang. His cabin was the third one. Probably even neater than the girl’s, except for one spot that was full of mechanical devices, wires, and iron pieces. Yeosang was a genius mechanic, and all the time he wasn’t spending repairing the ship he spent it inventing new stuff. And San would probably have been quicker to learn that if the young man actually ever talked to him.

And finally, the left-wing held the nursery and a spare room for weapons - respectively Soyeon and Yuqi’s domain. San was almost sure he was prohibited from stepping foot into either of these rooms.

So he just remained sitting upright on one of the main board’s seats, until Wooyoung walked to him.

" The seat's not going to eat you if you relax, officer " he said with a smile.

San didn't dare to move but he smiled in response nonetheless.

" I'm...just a bit stressed. Sorry, I guess I should be holding on better. All of you are so calm. " he answered.

Wooyoung sighed, taking a seat next to him.

" It's not our first rodeo. Today was a weird day though. "

San nodded. ' Weird' was a huge understatement.

" Hey, what were those weird lightning bolts that went around back then? " he asked out of the blue, eager to quench his curiosity.

" Ah, those? The Pirates have got a Bearer, and a very powerful one. We don't know who they are, though. We were never able to get close enough to them, especially since none of us have defensive abilities. Are you a bearer by the way? " asked the blonde in return.

" No I'm not " answered San. " I would have been ranked higher in my police departement by now if I was. Not that it matters anymore. Even if everything went back to normal I would get fired for freeing you. "

This made Wooyoung laugh even though San was not sure of what was so funny.

" Officer Choi, fired for saving people's lives including his. Truly tragic. What is your name by the way?"

" San. " he blurted out. Was socializing with a criminal weird? Probably, but when said criminal saved your life then it became acceptable right?

Because Wooyoung didn't answer anything to that, he seized the opportunity to ask more questions.

" What are you looking for?"

" What? "

"There had to be a reason you went on Antigone, there has to be a reason you know so much about the Pirates. My guess is that you are looking for something or someone. What is it?" 

Wooyoung shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

" It's...complicated. I'm sorry San but I can't tell you about that. "

The latter nodded his head, deciding not to take that against him. Wooyoung had already told him an awful lot for someone who he just met, especially someone of his profession. 

" Is it my turn asking a question? " asked the blonde.

" Go ahead. "

" Why is your father living on Earth? "

San chuckled. " Does it matter? "

Wooyoung bit his lip He was not a fan of social boundaries, luckily living without them was another advantage of living off-grid.

They sat in comfortable silence until a bip-ing sound coming from the ship’s console got Wooyoung out of his trance.

" Oh, I gotta take care of that. The seats are reclinable by the way, you can sleep on one of them "

"Wait why would you have reclinable seats in a spaceship??" asked San

Wooyoung’s smile grew wider as if he was waiting for this question.

" I don’t know. Does it matter?"

*****

\-  _ SaN! WHERE bip BIP bip YOu? _

_ \- OffICEr BIP bip BIP? ArE bip OkAY? _

__ __ _ \- OFFicer? _

__ __ __ _ \- AGENT BIP bip BIP _

__ __ __ __ _ \- OFFICER! _

******

" Officer? Officer wake up!"

San got out of his -deliciously pleasant - sleep when he heard a soft voice call for his name. Given who the crew members were, the voice could only be Soyeon’s.

" Oh hi. Hello. Good morning " was all his midly-functionning brain could say.

She smiled at him, handing him a plate of weird-looking rehydrated food. In this era of bearers and scientific breakthroughs, one could have wished for better space food but it apparently wasn’t scientist’s number one concern. He still thanked her while taking the plate.

" I'd like to carry on a medical check-up on you " she said once the plate was secured. You probably inhaled a lot of smoke yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were completely okay. Count it as my thank you gift for carrying Yuqi into the ship. "

He smiled back, wanting to reciprocate her attitude.

" Oh don't worry, that was normal. Helping and saving people is my job "

Her expression got a bit tensed before softening again.

" Probably the reasoning that made you an Officer at such a young age. "

If only.

He got up and started following her to the ship's left side, plate discarded onto his seat, towards her beloved nursery.

" That and a lot of luck, I think" he said as an answer. " It's not always a question of how much work and faith we put in it, is it? You're also quite young to be a doctor" he remarked.

A chuckle escaped her lips. " Doctor is too fancy of a title for what I do. I just...read a lot of books and learned how to use a few ustensils. "

And she said that as if it was supposed to make the whole thing less impressive.

They reached the infirmary, and San sat on the white examination table.

Soyeon reached for some tool that San didn’t know the use of and started examining him. 

" You seem to be breathing perfectly normally. That’s lucky of you, both Yuqi and I had been coughing all night but Wooyoung and you are perfectly well. We probably took too much time to reach this ship." she said after several minutes, putting her tools back into their drawers.

She was obviously finished, but seemed hesitant as to leave, pretending to be fixing a device that seemed perfectly fine. San decided to go straight to the point.

" Do you want to ask me something? "

She stopped fidgeting, looking slightly relieved and slowly turned back towards him.

" Yes, actually. How did you catch Wooyoung, and why only him?? As you saw on Antigone we were separated into two groups: me with Yuqi and Wooyoung with Yeosang. So how did our chief end up in a police station's cell?"

' Jung Wooyoung, 20, Non-bearer. Current chief of accusation: Trespassing inside an official building, directing a group of organized crime. Past criminal record: armed robbery, trespassing of property, illegal landing on foreign planets and murder.'

That was all that Wooyoung’s file read. That being said, San could probably uncover more by digging the police’s files or finding who led the arrestation.

He smiled, hopping down the table. This was the perfect occasion for him to gather info about this mysterious crew.

" Let's trade information, okay? " he suggested. " I ask a question, you ask a question. It's only fair. "

Soyeon seemed like she was considering the offer for a bit, but she eventually gave up.

" Can I ask the first question? " was all she asked, and San nodded his head.

" What did he get arrested for? "

" You don't know? " asked San, furrowing his brows when the blonde shook her head no. Huh. Weird.

" He's been accused of being a gang leader. Normally that's too light to carry on an arrestation but he had a pretty big criminal record, including one other condemnation. " he asnwered.

" He's been arrested before?!"

Both San and her looked more surprised by the second.

" You didn't know that either???"

She shook her head again. This crew had a serious communication problem.

" Okay, my turn to ask a question. What were you looking for on Antigone? "

While he was thankful, Wooyoung still dealt with him extremely carefully when it came to giving crucial info. San thought that maybe by asking Soyeon who seemed less wary he could learn more about them.

Sadly, he was wrong.

" I can't tell you that. Ask something else."

San bit his lip in frustration. As much as he wanted to elude the mystery that surrounded this crew, he had to understand that no one was willing to help him with that.

" Okay, a question that will be useful to me on a bigger scale then. What do you know about the Pirates?"

Soyeon seemed to let her guard down for a bit. That, she could answer.

" Not much, but still probably more than the police.

We made the estimation that they were a crew of thirty to fourty people that are looking for the same thing that we are, but with more radical methods. We also know that they have a Bearer with them, one powerful enough to blow up an entire moon."

San stayed in silence for a few moments. How did a four people team outsmart the entire police forces?

" So you're really not going to tell me what you are looking for?"

She smiled sweetly. " No, sorry. We can't risk you and especially not the rest of the police looking for it as well. Right, my turn to ask a question. What did Wooyoung get arrested for in the past? "

San tried to recall everything, gathering his thoughts before answering. " He's got warning for Armed robbery, trespassing aand illegal landing but he only got arrested and sentenced for murder."

Soyeon's face stiffened suddenly, a state in which San had never seen her, almost making him regret sharing this information.

" Murder? " she exclaimed, hopefully not loud enough for anyone outside the infirmary to hear them. " He killed someone? "

San bit his lip. " Apparently. If it is in his file, it meant he had been ruled guilty. "

" Who? "

He raised his shoulders. " I don't know. It's not written. I could access his detailed file but I'd need better connection for that, and we're in the middle of nowhere."

She nodded slowly. If they killed someone seemed exactly like the kind of thing you would like to know of your leader if you were to go on a space odyssey with them, so San could understand her being at least a little upset.

That didn't stop him from asking his next question. " Where are you all from? Why are you not returning home?"

And even if the answer wasn't surprising, it left a bitter taste in San's mouth.

" Because this is home. All of our planets have been destroyed by the Pirates at some point, except for Yuqi who ran away with me. Well, ''ran away''. From what I know, Wooyoung has been homeless since he was 15 and Yeosang followed not too long after that. Me and Yuqi only joined them around a year ago. None of us had anywhere to go and we just…were allowed to go on this quest with them. They needed Yuqi’s shooting skills, and Yuqi needed me to walk. That’s how their duo became a quatuor." she explained.

" So they were only two for what, four years? Why did they get a ship with three rooms then?"

Soyeon opened her mouth then promptly closed it, not capable of providing him with any explanation.

" I...never thought about that. It's odd actually. Maybe they were planning to get more people from the beginning."

" But why wait that long then? "

Another silence. " I don't know, you're the detective" she concluded with a smile.

He echoed it, then gestured for her to go ahead.

" You can ask your last question. "

She thought about it for a bit, finally settling in on " was it you who arrested Wooyoung?"

San shook his head no. " I can look up who it was if you want, it's not a hard piece of information to access."

He got a little device, something looking like an electronic watch or a sophisticated tech bracelet out of his pocket.

" So, Jung Wooyoung...Ah, there he is." he said after typing on the screen for a minute or two. " He was arrested by...oh. That's not common."

" Why? What is it? "

San raised his head up, meeting her eyes.

" He was personnally arrested by my boss, Choi Jongho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is AO3 putting that much space between lines fhjdhfjb  
> Also yeah, when I said that a lot went on in a single chapter I was not joking


	3. Chapter 3

" Any idea of where to go next?"

Wooyoung shook his head, resisting the urge of throwing something out the ship's window.

" This is all pointless" he said in a sigh, letting himself fall back onto Yeosang's bed in whose room they were currently talking.

Yeosang sat next to him, trying to make enough room for the both of them.

" Earth...Earthisnotaridiculousidea " he said as quickly as he could, as if the words were burning his tongue, not looking towards Wooyoung.

The latter turned to him with a naggin smile. " Aw, you're defending San now? "

" San? You asked the police guy for his name? What is wrong with you. "

The pilot sighed, looking away as well. " San is not the one who put me in prison. "

" Oh yeah, so let's just ignore that he's part of the police then. Let's ignore that the guy who put you in prison could be the coworker he drinks his coffee with. " he said with a shrug.

Wooyoung bit his lip. He knew that Yeosang's harsh words were hiding a part of truth even he couldn't deny.

But he didn't like the way his friend got upset. Unfairness was everywhere, he had to pick his fights. 

He couldn't let his resentment eat him up.

" Okay, fair enough. What were you saying about Earth? " he asked, trying to change the topic.

If he still looked like he was sulking, Wooyoung had known Yeosang for long enough to know that he appreciated the effort.

" We should go there. And no, I'm not saying that for San. I'm saying that for us. "

" But why? " asked Wooyoung, looking beyond confused. " Earthlings don't have abilities. You know They can't be there."

" That's exactly my point!"

Yeosang got up, moving so he could face Wooyoung. " We all are on our nerves, three out of the four of us almost died, the Pirates are getting faster and we don't have a damn clue about where to go next. Let's...take a vacation, you know? The Pirates won't follow us there. They know they won't find what they are looking for and their blue lighting guy would be powerless even if they did follow us. It's ideal, Wooyoung. We deserve a break."

His friend smiled, looking at him with what could only be called proudness.

It had been a long time since Yeosang had been passionate about anything.

" That's a great idea. Let's do that. "

Yeosang looked surprised for a second, probably not expecting his suggestion to be accepted that easily.

" You...are you saying that only to be nice to me?"

Wooyoung chuckled, standing up as well.

" No, your arguments actually were good. But I could have. "

He made his way towards the door, stopping to ruffle Yeosang's hair for a second.

" It's okay to expect people to be kind to you. "

" Fuck off."

" Whatever you say " he said as he left with a laugh.

*********

"Okay, everyone, we’re officially in the Milky Way."

Yeosang sarcastically applauded, only for Yuqi to launch some tool in his face.

"What exactly is the Milky Way?" She asked after the mechanician stopped cursing at her.

"The galaxy Earth is part of" Answered San, eyes open in bewilderment. " Are we going to Earth? "

Wooyoung nodded with a smile, that San could only reciprocate with a silent ' Thank you'.

Yesoang ignored them to ask " Why the hell is it called the Milky way? Do the earthlings have a yogurt addiction or something? "

" I don't know, but it's probably a bad time to be a lactose intolerant" answered Wooyoung with a roll of his eyes. " Please take a seat and buckle up, everyone. Earth has one hell of a thick atmosphere."

For once, everybody obliged without complaining.

They all rushed into their seats, fastening their seatbelts and looking at the pilot expectantly. San had seen Wooyoung fly the ship out of a crumbling moon through winds and dust but he was still nervous about entering Earth. It’s hard putting your life into the hands of a stranger, even when the stranger has really pretty hands that skilfully tap on the ship’s control panel and action some levers.

“ We’ll land in the sea. It’s clear water, but it’s not breathable so we’ll have to wear oxygen masks. Do not try to get out of the ship before you get yours.”

Everyone agreed, and with that, the descent to Earth started.

Describing the feeling of transcending through the atmosphere is hard, but it was probably close to what a baby carrot felt in a mixer.

It’s not because every planet was now accessible, thanks to some Bearers that could create portals, that San was used to space-traveling. He only did trips between Antigone and the planet it was gravitating around, and even that was an impressive trip.

The other members of the crew lived in the ship so they looked more relaxed, especially Wooyoung who was controlling everything with incredible calm and seriousness.

Soon the ride got smoother, and they dove right into the deep blue sea with the strength of a bullet.

San started breathing again when the ship’s lights went back on and an oxygen mask was thrown at him.

" Officer! " Said Wooyoung, glowing from the pride of safely landing the ship. " Welcome to earth. "

San clutched onto the mask for his dear life. " How good of a pilot are you?!" He blurted out, realizing he spoke out loud only when Wooyoung emitted a light chuckle.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." he said with a smile.

" Start making out or get moving but please do it quickly, we need to go "

They both turned towards the voice, only to find Yuqi laughing at them and Soyeon silently judging her.

A feeling of guilt rose into San when his eyes landed on the redhead.

" Sorry about…making you come here. I didn’t take into account that being on Earth would make you unable to walk." Apologized San.

Yuqi lifted her shoulders, shrugging it off.

" That’s fine. Soyeon will finally be able to take a break from using her abilities all day."

"You know I’m perfectly okay with using them " immediately answered her girlfriend.

" I know you are, and I also know you have no notion of self-preservation. Didn’t we say this was going to be a vacation?"

She smiled at Soyeon who seemed to relax a bit. Yeosang fake-puked, before putting his mask on and moving towards the sas.

Everyone followed after him, and soon the door opened, letting them off in the blue waters.

Suddenly being thrown into the water was a shock for San, and he wished they didn’t have to land in the sea. But if you wanted to be at least remotely discreet on Earth, there was no other way. Earthlings were strangely oblivious, you could probably land a ship before their eyes without any of them noticing, to be honest, but it was not a day for them to force their luck.

Their heads soon poked out of the water as they let their oxygen masks go.

" Is everyone okay? Worried Wooyoung, his eyes counting the members of his crew and immediately relaxing when the count went up to four.

They all nodded and took off in direction of the shore.

*****

A beach was a wonderful thing to see.

It’s not that there weren’t any beaches in space. Only that Earth had an incredible amount of them, and an incredible amount of water overall. Before its destruction, Antigone didn’t even have a single pond.

And god was it crowded! A bunch of kids was running in the sand, their parents chatting under an umbrella, teenagers sipping cans of colorful juices.

It was unlike anything the crew members had ever seen but again, Earth was one of a kind.

The crew insisted on stealing a wheelchair for Yuqi, much against San’s protests, and they eventually succeeded when both Yeosang and Soyeon pinned him to the floor so he couldn’t get in their way. Guess that was the price of traveling with criminals.

Aside from that, they had actually behaved incredibly normally. Sure, they were full of secrets but San didn’t exactly expect them to be giving up all of their motives and goals to the first police officer who was nice enough to not-kill-or-imprison them. And driving him all the way to Earth was more than what San ever expected them to do - even though Wooyoung still insisted it was a way to repay him for saving his life. Honestly, San kind of hoped that the pilot didn’t get his life saved often because if he went that far for every person that saved him…well, it would turn out to be a bother very quickly.

Yeosang was still not talking to him, but that was fine too. He could understand. He also had had his struggles with the police in the past.

He shrugged the thought off, making his way through the busy streets of Incheon, the city where his father lived. He’d never been there but he had the address safely kept into his digital wrist-watch.

There hadn’t been any direct conflict between him and his dad. Probably since when he went away, San did not follow him and settled on Antigone instead. But now that Antigone had been..he preferred not to think about it.

And Wooyoung was damn good at taking his mind off things.

He was amazed by literally everything he saw. Of a calmer nature, San only smiled at the other man gasping over those rolling stuff - cars, if he recalled correctly? -, over the weird shops, even over the clouds! (Yes, there were clouds in space. Just not that much. Turns out Earth was a really watery planet).

He did not exactly scream « criminal » to San, but he couldn’t forget the « murder » part of his criminal record nonetheless. How…San didn’t find it in him to ask, and risk ruining the childish joy of the other. Why would it matter, anyway? As soon as San found his dad, they would be strangers again. That’s if the blonde behaved well enough for him not to end up in handcuffs in front of San again, that is. 

The other members of the crew were just looking around, and they got out of San’s sight ages ago but damn Wooyoung was following him like a puppy (seriously how loyal was this guy? San threatened him with prison!)

" Can you tell me now, why your dad is on Earth of all places? "

The sudden question snapped San out of his thoughts, only to notice that Wooyoung had stopped playing around and was now staring at him. He stayed silent for a bit, half-startled, half awkward.

Couldn't hurt to tell.

" He fought with my mother. She's a bearer, she can read minds. Guess he wanted to go somewhere her powers couldn't affect him. He just didn't count me into the equation. "

Wooyong nodded, suddenly very serious.

" So you stayed on Antigone. Became a police officer. "

" Yup. It wasn't what I wanted to do at first but the formation is quick and I needed money so I just went for it. And Antigone...hell, I still can't wrap my mind around what happened!"

He nodded again. " I understand, trust me. Sorry you had to go through that. "

San remained silent as they reached the building his father allegedly lived in.

He stopped in front of the door, turning back towards the blonde.

" Hey Wooyoung? "

" Yes? "

" I...I don’t know what you and your crew are doing, why you were caught, why you were on Antigone and what your connection to the Pirates is. I don’t think it matters. You and your guys…you all helped me. But please be careful. Your picture is in most police stations at this point, under the sign « gang leader ». I don’t want to see you in a cell again."

Wooyoung smiled gently, and San hoped this smile was sincere.

" Don't worry Officer Choi. At least, do I look good in the picture? "

San bitterly laughed as he refrained a huge to slap his -indeed, good looking- face.

" Nah, terrible. Work on disappearing so that I can rip it off without looking suspicious, deal?"

" Deal."

An awkward silence then fell upon them. It was time to go.

At least theoretically.

"Do you want to come in? Like, to repay you for bringing me here-"

"Can I come in? I still have to make sure you get there safely-"

They both laughed when they realized they had spoken at the same time, and San gestured for his newly made friend to step in.

They climbed up a flight of stairs, and soon they were standing in front of a wooden door, shining with polish. San’s dad had to be richer now than he remembered him to be.

He gulped, then shyly knocked on the door. Hey Dad, I’m here after years because the moon I was on exploded and I was brought here by a criminal I definitely helped evade a police station with his friends.

Yup, typical greeting.

They could hear the sound of steps, before the door flew open revealing a man in his late 50’s, with narrow eyes and a sweet smile. San’s father, there was no room left for doubt.

As soon as he saw his son, he hurried to hug him.

" Sa...Sannie?? How come you are here? It's been so long!!"

They parted enough for San to be able to look at him. The feeling was weird. He missed him way more than he had thought and at the same time...

It was not exactly anger that he was feeling. More something like estrangement.

" Hey Dad. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I...the situation is just so crazy." he said, trying to conceal his emotion.

" It's okay, It's okay. It's really nice to see you. Who is this young man? " he said while gesturing towards Wooyoung.

Said boy respectfully bowed, growing shyer and shyer with each second that went by.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Jung Wooyoung. I'm your son's...friend?"

" He's my friend" confirmed San with a smile. He was honestly not quite sure about how they got there, but calling Wooyoung his friend felt right.

His father seemed satisfied with this answer, as he gestured for the both of them to come in.

" Because I was not expecting you I had a student over I'm afraid...I'm sure he won't mind, he's a nice kid. He's preparing his degree."

" You became a teacher? " exclaimed San, unable to hide his surprise.

" Indeed " answered his father with an awkward yet proud smile. " I figured I could use my knowledge about the galaxy and teach physics in college. It's...Earth is amazing Sannie. I don't know why you are here but if you chose to stay...you'll love it. Your friend would too. "

" Oh no Mr. Choi" said Wooyoung with a laugh. " I'm just passing by. I wanted to make sure San arrived safely, that's all."

" Oh, that's a shame".

They had reached the living room at this point, in which a young man was sat, sipping on some matcha tea while reading a textbook that was probably too complicated to be legal. Nice-looking dude actually, with sharp, straight features and fiery red hair.

" Boys this is my student " started his father. " His name is-"

" Mingi????"

Both San and his father turned towards Wooyoung, who looked everything like he had been struck by lightning, frozen into place with an expression of shock all over his features.

The student also was staring at him, unwillingly letting the teacup he was drinking off of fall onto the ground, shattering into delicate pieces of porcelain.

" Woo...Wooyoung??"

*****

For ten long seconds, everyone froze like dears in headlights.

The silence was only broken by San's dad who went to pick the porcelain shatters up to make sure no one would get hurt.

Mingi was the first one to move as he stood up to help him.

" I'm sorry about the teacup Mr Choi. I'll get going if you don't mind, my boyfriend just texted me to tell me he was here. See you next week. " he said in a hurry.

It was Mr. Choi who stopped him. " Why don't you take a cup of tea with us? You've never met my son, San. And is Mr. Jung one of your friends? " he asked.

Mingi let out an awkward smile, careful not to look at the latter.

" He's an old acquaintance." was all he could answer.

Did that make Mingi a space-man as well?

Wooyoung apparently got out of his trance then because he stepped forward, blocking Mingi's way. 

It was weird. Even back when San was interrogating him he never got that riled up, but apparently his dad was oblivious to that.

" Which is why we have a lot of catching up to do. " he said with a bittersweet expression. " Come on, don't refuse a cup of tea. "

He seemed hesitant, and his eyes lingered on San, a little longer than they were supposed to. What would be the best option, flee as fast as possible or stay and try to make this all have sense??

The decision was taken away from him as a light knocking sound was heard from the door.

" Oh, this must be your boyfriend Mingi." said San's father, immediately rushing to open it.

Something San hadn't missed was the contrast between his mother's clairvoyance and his father's obliviousness. It seemed as if it had only gotten worse since he was not around her anymore.

He tried to spare a glance at Wooyoung to ask what was going on but the latter had taken his attention off of him, completely focused on Mingi.

San was a mere spectator to events he had no control over.

Again.

When the door opened it revealed a young blue-haired boy, with a gentle face and a really tall build. This time no dramatic reveal: no one knew him. Well obviously Mingi did or the situation would just have gotten weirder.

He bowed while smiling at the group of people with the upmost respect.

" Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt! I can wait and go outside if you'd prefer. "

Mingi shook his head, silently giving up. He apparently couldn’t refuse a lot to the blue-haired guy.

He eventually came in and sat at the table alongside a tensed Mingi, an awkward San and Wooyoung who was still fulminating.

" I didn't know you took more students, Mr. Choi" started the newcomer.

Said man shook his head.

" I didn't. This is my son, San, and his friend Wooyoung. "

San immediately stood up and bowed, introducing himself while Wooyoung remained completely still. For how he was usually energetic, this was a change of pace.

"I’m Yunho. I didn’t know you had a son! Do you study physics too?" he asked San.

" Uh no. I’m into the police." he replied, sending his dad an anxious glance that he ignored.

"Really? That’s so cool. And you Wooyoung, what do you do?"

Wooyoung stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. He only snapped out of it when San lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"Huh"

"What do you do? Like do you have a job or studies or…or nothing, that’s fine too you know!"

"Oh yeah. I fly ships."

Yunho chuckled, oblivious to the fact that Mingi was getting more panicked by the second.

" Ships? Do you mean planes?"

" Planes? " The blonde answered, confused.

Mingi barged in, his fake smile still out on his face. "Obviously planes. He’s not out there going to Mars!" He teased, even though his voice betrayed his uneasiness.

That’s when it hit San and Wooyoung. Yunho was an earthling, and the only one in the room.

They were saved by San’s dad returning from the kitchen with a hot kettle. No one could deny that the smell was soothing, and everyone calmed down a bit.

"Tell me Mingi" suddenly declared Wooyoung, startling everyone as this was the first time he talked without being forced since he saw Mingi "it’s been so long since I last saw you! What have you been up to these past…what, three years?"

The redhead looked uneasy, and understandably so.

" I…Moved to Neo Korea and started studying physics, astrophysics in college. Then I met Yunho, at a funfair actually, and we’ve been living together for the past two years." he answered, trying and failing at not looking too uneasy.

"Ah, interesting. And how’s your...injury?"

Mingi’s jaw clenched, his fists balled. Yunho squinted his eyes.

" I was never injured though? But...on your side, is everyone okay? "

For this one, Wooyoung simply nodded. Everyone was okay. 

Not thanks to Mingi.

" Hey Wooyoung, do you have a place to stay?" continued Mingi

Said man looked taken aback, shuffling in his seat.

"No but I was not planning on sta-""

-"Come over at our house"

Yunho looked as surprised as Wooyoung but he agreed nonetheless, probably happy to meet his lover's friends, as the blonde man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"...Yes, I think you owe me a story. Can I bring everyone? "

" Yes of course."

" Then let me accompany you to the door. Thank you so much for coming, all the three of you. It was very pleasant." offered Mr.choi

The three boys smiled, as the couple made their way to the door.

Wooyoung stayed behind for a few seconds, now facing San.

" So…we’re back here huh?"

" Yeah. I know it shouldn't be my concern at this point, but you're not going to be in any trouble will you? " he asked with concern, barely reassured when Wooyoung promised him he will be fine.

He was smiling, genuinely this time, not really knowing what to do.

San seemed in the same position and made the choice to awkwardly extend his hand, which Wooyoung took hold of - shaking it after a few seconds of hesitation.

"So…bye."

"Yeah bye"

With a last look, Wooyoung turned around, finally exiting the apartment as well.

The moment the door slammed shut San collapsed in his seat, his dad releasing a breath.

There was so much he wanted to ask his son, from his departure from Antigone to his meeting with Wooyoung to the weirdest conversation ever that just occurred that his brain gave up, and all he could say was:

"...care for more tea? "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang isn't taking anyone's shit: the chapter

_ \- Agent Choi? Are you sure no one is here? _

__

_ Bip bip bip BIP BIP bip BIP bip bip bip _

__

_ \- I thought so but that nOise… _

__

_ \- It’s liKely to be a clOck.  _

__

_ \- Let’s not speculAte. I’ll go check the rooms on the lefT, check those on the right. _

__

_ \- I dOn’t thiNk we should spliT. _

__

_ \- Don’t BIP wOrry BIP everythIng BIP will BIP be BIP fiNe.  _

__

_ BIP bip bip BIP BIP BIP bip bip BIP _

__

__ __ __ _ \- SaN! WHERE bip BIP bip YOu? _

__ __ __ _ \- OffICEr BIP bip BIP? ArE bip OkAY? _

__ __ __ __ __ _ \- OFFicer? _

__ __ __ __ __ __ _ \- AGENT BIP bip BIP _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ \- OFFICER! _

*******

“AAAH!”

San shot up, almost banging his head on a wall in the motion. God. Clumsiness should just disable itself when you’re scared.

He looked around, witnessing that the sun was already up. It was weird, coming from a two starred-moon to this planet with its lonely sun. The light was nice, all things considered. Whiter, gentler.

San could understand why his dad chose this place to flee.

He explained him everything that has been going on the night before (or at least everything he understood). His father looked a bit starstruck. In five years here he got used to « normality », everyone being an oblivious non-bearer, he had barely ever heard of the pirates so to learn that his own son had been endangered by them…

That’s what San held against him. Leaving his mother, he understood. She was unbearable. But leaving him? He was not a kid anymore, but did that mean that he wasn’t in need of a father? In need of a foyer? Of a place he could call home?

It all came down on him, that he had no plans for the future. Antigone was gone, Wooyoung’s crew too. He could stay at his father’s, but was it really home? Plus that would mean quitting his job, and he had a hard time picturing that.

Right, his job!

On the day of the evacuation, he had noticed that his chief Jongho was already gone. Was he okay though?

He hurriedly tapped on the screen of his wristwatch, hoping for a signal.

But this was Earth. Of course he couldn’t communicate with outer space.

He fell back onto his bed with a sigh. He didn’t have a spaceship, so he couldn’t even go back to space. And where would he find a pilot? Wooyoung- he was gone.

Physically gone, sure. But he didn’t leave San’s mind.

Okay, he said he would not get involved with all of his mysteries, but….it was too tempting!

He went back looking at his wristwatch again and started exploring « Jung Wooyoung, 21, non-bearer »’s file, looking for Infos.

The beginning of it was pretty much uneventful. Trespassing, mostly. God, the pilot really had a talent at being where he wasn’t supposed to be. Landing without permission. Unsurprising. Illegal possession of weapons. San knew that Yuqi was a terrific shooter, but since that infraction was dated from three years ago, the weapons weren’t hers.

He finally arrived at the juicy stuff.

« Murder ».

The word was hard to believe for bubbly, energetic and kind Wooyoung but it was here. Was it the most surprising part of this though? No. The chief of accusation read « Turned himself in at the age of 17 for the murder of Song Mingi, 17 years old, bearer. »

That left San speechless. He had no way to be sure that yesterday’s Mingi was THE Song Mingi but…it was almost sure, and San could testify that he was very much not dead. That was enough to explain why the atmosphere was so tensed. 

He sighed, leaning back on his pillow, silently praying that they would choke him to death.

That had to be one hell of a story.

He scrolled on the device, getting to the end of Wooyoung’s file.

« Arrested at 20 for trespassing into Antigone’s police station, and for suspicions of being a gang leader. Gang’s goal and level of dangerousness are unknown. Known victims: Song Mingi, dead, and Song Yuqi, missing »

San chuckled at that. Missing? More like having fun with the ship’s guns and being glued at her girlfriend!

But he was really curious as in why Wooyoung would break into the police station, of all places. 

No, actually all things considered it made sense. Today, he had access to Wooyoung’s file, but the man could have deleted it if he had managed to get a hold of a station’s computer.

He shot up when a knock was heard on the door. His father peeked his head in, and San gestured for him to enter. He did so and sat on the bed, opposite of his son.

" Hey San. Did you sleep well? "

" I slept okay " he answered, resting his head onto his knees.

His father smiled gently. " And do you...know what you are going to do now?"

San shrugged. He would honestly rather not think about it.

" I don't know. Maybe I should stay here. Study astrophysics like you and Mingi or get into the Earth Police or something."

His father nodded, looking not entirely convinced.

" My student Mingi, he is from space too isn't he?"

San nodded as well.

" I didn't know" continued his father. " Maybe that's why he's such a good student. Do you want his address so you can visit your friend?"

" No thank you. Wooyoung and I have...incompatible lifestyles" he said, both to his father and himself.

" More incompatible than yours and mine?"

San’s mind clicked in acknowledgement. His father had a new life here, different places, new jobs, new people. And he was not a part of all of this. His dad was happy and it was the most important. 

He just wished he could have been the reason behind it.

"Okay, I will do that" he said, a hint of regret in his voice.

He bent forward, throwing his arms over his father’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

" I love you, dad."

" I love you too, Sannie. Please be happy."

He just wished they could have shared the same happiness.

************

It was obvious that they had been expecting him to show up.

It was Mingi who opened the door, looking a cup of coffee away from passing out.

He didn't say anything, just gestured for him to come in.

He lived in a nice flat. A bit small, but there is only so much you can rent when you are a student.

Everyone was gathered in the living room which definitely made it overcrowded.

Soyeon and Yuqi were side by side, one in her wheelchair and the other on an armchair, Yeosang sat on the couch next to where Mingi used to be before he stood up, and Wooyoung was on the floor. As for Mingi's boyfriend - Yunho? He was nowhere to be seen.

Everybody looked beyond tense, and San got a strong feeling of deja-vu. But weirdly, he didn't feel out of place. Less out of place than in front of his dad's porcelain cups, at least.

" Hey San, resolved your daddy issues? " asked Yuqi upon his arrival, the only one to remain somewhat cheery.

" I'm almost sure the joke has already been done. Yunho isn't here? " he replied, coming to sit in the remaining space between her and Wooyoung, who greeted him with a slight smile.

" He is in class at the moment " answered Mingi with a meaningful stare.

This was out of his understanding and it was probably better if it remained that way.

" Would anyone care to tell me what is going on? " he finally asked, not meaning to sound rude but tired of being left in the dark.

They all looked at San with a range of emotions going from amusement to shame to annoyance. Mingi and Wooyoung shared a look, before the red-head shook his head.

" They probably already told you that this was something big, beyond you. We can't have the police putting their noses into our business, so it's time for you to make a choice between the crew and the police. Your call. "

San scoffed at the serious tone he had taken, as if it was a huge decision. For him, the maths was quick to be done.

" In the literal three days I have spent with this crew I learned more about the Pirates than what the police did in five years. And because I freed Wooyoung, even if I came back to them I'd have no guarantee to not be fired on the spot. So I am with you all the way but please fill me in with what is happening. "

Everyone looked astonished by his answer. Was Mr. Rightful ready to go on the run with them? That easily?

" Well " scoffed Mingi, still a bit surprised, " let's vote. Are you in favor or against San coming with you?"

Unsurprisingly, Yeosang was the only one to vote against. That meant that the time of secrets was over.

Wooyoung turned to San, and brightly smiled at him.

"Officer Choi, welcome to the crew."

" Thank you, Pilot Jung. Now. What the hell is up. "

Wooyoung chuckled as he stood up for everyone to hear and see him.

" Creation and destruction, powerful, indissociable. The base of every power in the universe. Birth and death. Beginning and Ending. The Creator and the Destructor.

Made to be split, explosive when together, the energies chose embodiments. Two people controlling the raw forces of Everything are going to collide into the greatest fight ever. May it not be the last."

San was left speechless, more because he was weirded out than anything else.

" Than sounds…incredibly made up and out of sense." were the words that summarized his experience the best.

" I know. It’s real though. It’s a prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

Wooyoung pointed into Mingi’s direction, who was looking conflicted, fidgeting with his fingers.

" Mingi is a bearer. He has visions of the future. He saw that five years ago, just before the pirates became a thing. Apparently they got to know the prophecy as well, and since then they’ve been hunting for those two people, the embodiment of creation and the embodiment of destruction. The latter to take control of the galaxy, the first to repress him. Or her, you get the idea. We’re trying to do the exact opposite. Make the creator join us, repress the destructor."

" So that day…you were on Antigone looking for these people?"

Wooyoung nodded.

"Why Antigone though? And why did the Pirates show up?"

"There’s no reason. We’re just looking everywhere. Originally, the crew was me, Yeosang and Mingi. And he could sense in which direction we had to look, so we’ve been following that since then. Even though I have to admit it got harder since he…left for Earth. As for the Pirates, they don’t have Mingi obviously so they figured it would be better if they just followed us. It’s because of that that we brought you here: we knew the Pirates wouldn’t follow us on Earth. They’re completely powerless here, as all of us, plus there’s just no way that the embodiments of Power and Energy would be on the exact planet where powers aren’t a thing."

" It sounds exactly like the type of thing you’d say before realizing you were wrong."

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, and fell back onto the floor.

" Now…we just have to convince Mingi to come back with us."

San turned to the red-haired man while frowning.

" Aren’t you coming?"

He looked away, way too aware of the fact he was being stared at. San had tackled a picky topic.

" Look San…I don’t want my powers coming back. Despite what anyone might think, seeing the future is a terrible thing. I’m tired of the fighting, it’s pointless. At this point, we’re just leading the Pirates to the Beholders of Energy. And there is no way I’m leaving Yunho just like that. I just…I don’t want to have anything to do with this anymore." he said, hardly keeping his voice from breaking out of guilt.

" Oh, fuck Yunho! " half-shouted Yeosang, making everyone else fall silent. He shot up, more menacing than ever. 

" Mingi, if the pirates find the Destructor, he is dead okay? Like everyone else on this planet, and pretty much everywhere. And how is he going to defend himself, huh??? The only way to make sure he’ll live is to find the Creator and the Destructor before the Pirates do, and you know it. Now stop being a coward for five minutes and take your responsibilities. Do you think any of us asked to be a part of this? Do you think I’m perfectly fine with my planet being destroyed and having to grieve in a corner because I have no more family? Do you think Wooyoung is fine with having been to prison because of your ass? Do you think Yuqi is fine on losing her legs and having no choice but joining us with Soyeon? Do you think she is fine with using her power all day to make sure her girl is happy? Do you think San is fine with having to leave his planet and his job to go on the run with us? I could go on for hours, and it would be of no use but proving how selfish you are being. You want to stay here cuddling with your boyfriend? Fine. You want peace? Fine. But the end of the world is on you."

He let time for his words to sink in, before grabbing his stuff and leaving the apartment like a tornado.

Everyone stayed silent. It was violent, but it was what needed to be said nonetheless.

Mingi’s hands were clutching the sofa’s armrests, and his jaw was tight.

"Leave. Everyone. Now."

Soyeon gulped and pushed Yuqi’s wheelchair towards the exit, while Wooyoung gestured for San to follow him out.

San always had despised Yeosang for being too blunt.

But he had to admit.

The guy held some power

*****************

San and Wooyoung found themselves sitting on a concrete wall the height of a fence, facing the blue ocean. It was calm. After the past week, San knew how to appreciate that.

" Wooyoung, can I ask you something? " he asked, figuring that since this was apparently 'revelation day' they shouldn't leave things untold.

" Of course " he agreed.

" Did you try to kill Mingi?"

Wooyoung choked on his spit, before turning to San with wide eyes.

" I'm sorry, what? "

He felt like the biggest idiot of the universe, but there was no going back now. 

" I...don't get me wrong! I'm asking because I just can't picture you doing it. I...I have read your file. It's written in there."

Wooyoung sighe, looking defeated.

" Fair enough. Well your theory is right, I didn't. See...what we are trying to do is to avoid the end of the universe, do you understand that clearly? "

San nodded, not seeing the correlation.

" Then you understand that there are three ways of doing this. One, find both the both the Creator and the Destructor, convince them both to work with us and to not fight each other. It's going to be long, it's going to be risky, and we don't even know if it is possible. That's the way we're following. The second way is the Pirate's way. "

" Eliminate the Beholders of Energy from the equation." he blurted out.

Wooyoung nodded. " They will try to get the destructor to join them but if they can't, they'll try to kill them. In a way, we're both pursuing the same thing in the end. That's why they blow planets up. More chances to kill the Creator or the Destructor in the way. "

" But why don't you just...let the prophecy happen? We're not sure the fight between the Creator and the Destructor will bring the end of the world, do we? "

Wooyoung smiled, maybe with a bit of nostalgy.

" Because we can't risk it on a "not sure". But if you want to know, this is how 17 years old me thought as well. If we did nothing, and just let the prophecy happen then maybe things would turn for the best. The problem was that the Pirates would not stop. So for this third option to work, we had to eliminate the Pirates."

San took a moment to picture that. He could not see it turning out well.

" I submitted the idea and Yeosang was all in. You should have seen him back then, so passionate about everything. But Mingi…against our expectations, he refused. Categorically. And we couldn’t do it without him. I mean, us three teenagers against such a powerful bunch of people was complete madness, even if the bearer with the weird lighting, the one who destroys planets was not with them at the time. But we needed Mingi to locate them, and he was putting us against a wall. We pushed and we pushed, and…"

Wooyoung was shivering at that point, and San started to feel guilty for asking when he saw his eyes become glassy. God, why did he have to be so nosy for? He threw his arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders in comfort, making the other smile lightly.

"And he jumped off a cliff."

" What?!"

To say San was taken aback was an understatement. This was not the turn he expected the story to take.

" Yeah. Or at least I thought he did because apparently he faked his own death. Hell, how twisted is that?"

He rubbed his eyes with his hands, obviously concealing his tears. San chose not to comment on that. Wooyoung was already making himself vulnerable enough.

"- and the thing is, there was nobody left to care for Yeosang or I. But Mingi? He’s freaking powerful, and because of that he had an important status back in the days, even though he was a teen. And his body vanished, I know why now, so we had no way to prove it was a suicide and not a murder. And…and…we knew at least one of us was to be condemned and Yeosang…he was 18 already. I was still 17. My condemnation would be way lighter. So I ran to the nearest police station and I confessed of the « murder » of Song Mingi. Prison was horrible, San! Horrible…"

He was lightly crying now, and San felt guiltier with every second.

" Wooyoung I’m so sorry for saying I would send you back to prison back on Antigone. I didn’t mean-"

He stopped in his tracks when he realized that he actually absolutely meant each of his words. The more time passed and the more his decision to quit the police seemed rational.

Is that why both you and Yeosang are so mad at him?

Wooyoung nodded. And still, they wanted him back in the crew. San admired that.

" Thanks for taking me in. It means a lot to me."

Wooyoung smiled at him, even chuckling a bit.

" You’re kidding? Of course! We may not look like it but…we’re pretty desperate."

" Mmmh you’re called « we » now?" teasingly replied San.

"Oh shut it"

But he was not annoyed. Actually, Wooyoung was smiling. And San was happy about that.

" Oh by the way, it's probably a story you want to tell Soyeon as well. I might have let the fact that you had been under murder charges slip. "

He was eternally grateful for Wooyoung to only nod, and ask no questions.

Their conversation was interrupted by a metallic creaking.

" Speaking of the devil " murmured Wooyoung under his breath.

It was Yuqi, racing in front of Soyeon who tried to catch her wheelchair, unable to conceal her laughter.

" Hey guys! " said the redhead upon seeing them. " I'm making Soyeon work on her cardio. "

She finally arrived, visibly panting.

"You…you are going to be the death of me."

Her girlfriend smiled at her gently, before taking her hand. San didn’t have the occasion to talk to Yuqi that much, but if he knew something it was that she was as strong as she loved Soyeon. He was happy for the latter, who seemed like the sweetest yet badass person ever.

" So. Anyone have any update about the Yeosang-Mingi situation?" she asked when she had managed to catch her breath.

Wooyoung shook his head no.

"I don’t even know where Yeosang is."

"Here!"

They all turned towards the young man who was standing on the beach, now waving at the four of them.

"Guys! I have a boat!"

They all ran to him, as he proudly showed a little white embarcation that was gently floating on the water.

" How did you randomly get a boat???" Asked Yuqi.

" I told a guy I would fix his boat for free. So I did. Didn’t say anything about giving him his boat back, though. Guys, gals, gather your things. We’re leaving in an hour, we’ve already lost too much time here."

" Oh- what? So soon? I need to get my stuff at my father’s! exclaimed San."

They all scattered and came back an hour later, all things ready.

Well, Yeosang was missing - again -, and this time when he came back he wasn't alone.

Mingi was with him.

San was bewildered. So he had changed his mind? How???

" Don't give me that look. He threatened to bring Yunho on the ship if it was what it took to bring me there. " immediately snapped the red-head.

" Yeah but he was joking right? "

Judging by the looks everyone else gave him, he wasn't.

" What did you tell him then? To explain your disappearance? " asked Soyeon.

Mingi shrugged, looking away. " I said that my mother got sick. He won't believe me but I...Yeosang, I swear if anything happens to him- "

" It won't. Is everyone ready? "

No one had the guts to argue with him in the instant, and so he made a little soud of satisfaction.

" Then gear up everyone, because we're going back in space. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you know the Prophecy, don't hesitate to drop as many theories about who the Creator and Destructor are ;) It's a lot of fun to see your guess


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Choi? Are you sure no one is here?

\- I thought so but that nOise…

\- It’s liKely to be a clOck. 

\- Let’s not speculAte. I’ll go check the rooms on the lefT, check those on the right.

Bip bip bip BIP BIP bip BIP bip bip bip

\- I dOn’t thiNk we should spliT.

\- Don’t BIP wOrry everythIng will BIP be fiNe. 

\- What do you see on your side?

\- A perfectly normal classroom. BIP There’s no clock though.

BIP bip bip BIP BIP BIP bip bip BIP

\- What the-

RUN

\- SaN! WHERE bip BIP bip YOu?

\- OffICEr BIP bip BIP? ArE bip OkAY?

\- OFFicer?

\- AGENT BIP bip BIP

\- OFFICER!

****

"OFFICER!"

"Ah!"

San was panting as he woke up in an unfamiliar setting. Where was he?

The mechanical ustensils, the control panels, the seats, the stars…

Right. The ship.

"San? San are you okay?"

And Wooyoung. Wooyoung who was also sleeping in the main deck because Mingi had taken up his room.

" I...yeah, don't bother I'm fine. " he said once he had collected himself.

Wooyoung pursed his lips. If San said he was fine, he was. He was a grown-up. He had no reason to care.

" Right "

" Did I wake you up? " enquired San, which made the blonde laugh.

" You probably woke the whole ship up. You're so going to hear Yeosang about this."

Well, he didn’t hear Yeosang. What they both did hear though was a blood-chilling scream.

Without waiting one second they ran to where the noise was from, San subconsciously reaching for his service gun before realising that he was very much unarmed.

It’d have to do without it.

As soon as they reached Wooyoung's cabin, they flung the door open.

Mingi was on the floor lying down, his hands clutching at his temples, biting his lips so hard he drew blood.

Without missing a beat Wooyoung picked him up and laid him on the bed so he couldn't harm himself any further.

" Mingi? Mingi are you okay? " he asked, unable to conceal his worry.

" I..." he muttered, out of breath. " I...My p...powers..."

Right...

They weren't on Earth anymore, so the Bearers - in their case, Mingi and Soyeon- had their abilities back.

But it had been years since Mingi last used his. And San heard they were quite powerful.

At least enough to uncover a prophecy about the fate of the universe, and that meant something.

" It's okay Mingi, it's visions. Just visions. You'll be okay." whispered Wooyoung, gently rubbing his back. His eyes were still on San though who shot him a comforting smile, not wanting to imagine how many time the two friends had to go through this kind of panick attack.

Everybody had joined them by that point, and Soyeon reached to the still screaming boy. She extended her hand immediately, making him levitate, as she started making her way towards the infirmary.

" W...wait, I saw some..something " said Mingi, letting himself fall onto the ground. He crawled his way towards the back of the ship, where was a pile of random junk, cardboxes mainly.

He pushed a few away, revealing a boy with blue hair who sat there, petrified.

" Yu...Yunho what are you d..doing here.."

" I...Who cares! Mingi what's happening? Mingi can you hear me?? MINGI!"

He got out of his frozen state long enough to shake him and realize he had passed out.

Soyeon chose not to question any of this, dealing with one problem at a time as she finally succeedeed into bringing Mingi to the infirmary.

She took various instruments out of containers and started checking on him.

" He has a fever and he is sweating, and his muscles are tense which is a symptom of pain. Other than that he's fine" she finally diagnosed.

" Will he be okay? " asked Yunho with glassy eyes.

" Yes. " she reassured. " Not immediately, he has to take a few days off, but eventually yes. Think about this as a severe migraine. He's going to throw up for a few hours, be passed out the rest of the time but with some strong painkillers, space and calm he will be better in no time."

Everyone took a few steps back, slightly shaken up from the events.

Yunho took more steps than that? Without them noticing he slid to the main board, eyes glued onto the windows.

" I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming and soon i'll wake up. " he kept on mumbling.

They all shared a look, no one wanting to break the news to him.

" I pass. I have to go see Yuqi, she probably is wondering about what just happened " said Soyeon as she turned around.

Wooyoung was expecting to hear an excuse from Yeosang as well but it turned out he had actually already ditched them without anyone noticing.

Which let the two of them to deal with the situation.

San went to stand besides him, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

" Hey Yunho " he started. " I'm Mr. Choi's son, remember? Look...you shouldn't have followed us. But now that you are here, please know that this is extremely real and accept that you won't understand. The basic stuff is that we are in space, some space people have powers, and bad space people are chasing us which is why Mingi has to help us. Is this enough info for now?"

Yunho lowered his head, staring at the ground.

" Not nearly enough, no. But I'm not sure I want to know. Please...leave me alone for now. It's all I am asking. "

San felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Wooyoung smiling at him, and gesturing for him to go.

He obliged, with a last look for Yunho. He had to be brave to sneak into the ship.

But to take in the information that his life and his boyfriend’s identity were basically full-on lies?

He’d have to be even braver.

***************************************

As Soyeon planned, Mingi woke up the next day.

He looked as if going through ten hangovers at the same time and so was Yunho, who was still laying on the ground where San and Wooyoung had left him the day prior.

Mingi growned while sitting up, gesturing for Yunho to get closer.

" Hey " he said once he was at hearing distance. " How you doing?"

The other didn't answer anything, face pale and lips completely sealed.

" I...I know this is a little much but"

" a LITTLE much???"

He now was facing Mingi, looking at him directly in the eye with a cold stare.

" ' By the way, I'm not from Earth and I have freaking magic powers' seems like something you might want to mention on a first date!" he said, letting loose of all the anger he had accumulated during the night. " Two years, Mingi. In two years you didn't even think about telling me that?"

" You wouldn't have believed me. " answered the redhead while shaking his head.

" At least I would have had a shot at believing you. Do I even know you? " he said while taking a step back.

" Yes " answered Mingi, his voice breaking a little. " You do know me. "

Yunho sighed, his hand running through his hair in distress.

" You're right, I do. And that's why I'm so baffled you gave me the role of the fool. I know you're the type to joke around but lie on something that big? I thought you were better than that."

" You know you're being unfair. "

Yunho shrugged, tearing his gaze off of his boyfriend.

" Maybe. " he admitted. " And you...you see the freaking future now? Have you seen this conversation coming too?"

Mingi shook his head.

" You never appeared in my visions before I came to Earth, and my abilities don't work there. Even yesterday, I only saw myself digging through a pile of cardboxes and uncovering...something. I didn't know it was you. I assume my powers don't work on Earthlings." he explained. " You shouldn't have followed us, though. It's dangerous here."

" Dangerous? "

" The only danger you're facing right now is me throwing an adjustable spanner in your head " declared yeosang as he barged in the infirmary.

The couple just stared at him, now completely speechless.

" W...what??"

Yeosang rolled his eyes. " Earthling smurf, you better get your hearing checked. It wasn't smart of you to sneak on this ship but now that you're here stop arguing and make yourself useful. What was it that you did on Earth?"

Yunho mechanically answered, too stunned to do anything else. " I was an Engineering student. Specialized in Electronics."

Yeosang clapped, his face lighting up. " Ah Song Mingi, you have a fine taste in men. Now Genie of the Lamp, come take a look at the control panel's circuits. You're going to love them" he assured.

Yunho shot a slightly worried look at Mingi before standing up, mouthing « this conversation is not over », and walking towards the front of the ship. He hadn’t looked at the systems for two minutes that he was already completely absorbed in the complex technology, way too advanced compared to anything he had ever seen on Earth.

"Thank you" whispered Mingi to Yeosang, who was still refusing to look at him. " For taking him in."

" Don't mistake it as forgiveness." He marked a pause, before finally turning to look at him in the eye. " I'm giving you a shot at redemption."

Mingi nodded, and with that a silent promise was made.

They got interrupted by the sound of Wooyoung’s steps on the hard floor followed by San’s lighter ones.

" Nice to see you woke up Mingi." he said upon seing him. "I’m sorry for cutting the formalities, but what did you see exactly? Seemed like quite the vision."

Mingi’s gaze shifted towards San, who was apparently daydreaming.

" I saw something that makes me say we should go back on my planet. I want to test something out."

*******

Mingi’s planet was empty.

As in completely empty.

It probably used to be a nice planet. When they approached it San could notice some water points where a beautiful golden liquid was running, everything was lit by a big orange star, and the number of ashes that were now covering the ground like a big grey coat let him think that many plants used to grow there.

But now, the only remaining thing was ash. And dust, black dust. Silence.

They carefully landed where Mingi told them to, in some sort of black valley between some rocky hills. Stones were littering the ground. There probably used to be some buildings here.

San was the first one to get out of the ship, the gun Yuqi had landed him in hand.

The moment his feets touched the ground, dust went flying everywhere. He coughed his lungs out before Wooyoung got out as well, handing him a face mask that featured a filter. 

"Okay, here is the plan" he stated once everyone had gotten a mask. " San, Yeosang, Soyeon and I will come with Mingi. Yunho stays in the ship with Yuqi so she can defend him in case anything goes south. If that happens, you immediately radio me okay? "

She nodded with an "okay", much to Wooyoung's delight.

The crew members liked to have fun and play rebels, but when it came down to serious matters they were all serious and compliant. He was happy to see that new members San and Yunho were the same.

" Great. Mingi, any indications?"

" Yes. I'll lead you to where my house used to be.There we can try to find a token, some sort of an object of mine that could enhance my visions. It could help us be a step ahead of the Pirates."

They all nodded again.

Before they left, Wooyoung approached the ship, pressing a button so it would get transparent again, like it was on Antigone, and with that they were ready to go.

The walk to Mingi's house thankfully wasn't that long, and they soon reached the correct location.

" This is where my house stood before the Pirates burnt it down. " he declared, probably as much for himself as it was for the others.

" Wait, but don't the Pirates destroy planets? Why is this one only burnt? " asked San.

Wooyoung used this question to jump into the conversation.

" The Bearer who can do blue lightning and destroy things only joined them around two and a half years ago. Mingi's planet was the first one to get attacked and I guess all they could do at the time was to burn it down. " he explained.

On that note they started looking through the debris and the ashes, their hands and nails quick to get black and dusty. They found some random objects, a cooking pan, a broken lamp, and some things San really hoped weren’t bones. But no ‘token’ in sight.

" Wait, I have an idea " suddenly said Soyeon after what had to be 15 minutes of searching, everyone stopping what they were doing to look at her.

She lifted her hands as she closed her eyes. San had seen a lot of Bearers use their abilities before, but he had to say that Soyeon’s were impressive.

The junk on the floor started trembling, before slowly levitating up into the air, higher and higher. Only the crew members stayed put on the ground. They were lucky Soyeon could control her Gravity-reversing abilities because else they would be in big trouble. But she was being really helpful.

Now that everything was flying it got easier to walk around and look for anything that could be of some help.

San knew that it would probably take more than an object to actually help Mingi. The red-haired man wore a look of guilt and shame, anytime his eyes landed on either Wooyoung, Yeosang, or his boyfriend. Three people he promised he’d never lie to. Three people he deceived.

He was surprisingly warm with San, though. Unlike Yeosang he didn’t hold any grudge against the police, and on the contrary seemed happy to have him here. He helped him understand the prophecy, smiling at his naive questions, frankly laughing sometimes.

It allowed San to understand what was happening a bit better. He’d ask if the Bearer that was with Pirates, the one who could make thunder appear and destroy planets could be the Destructor of the prophecy, to which Mingi sighed. He had never seen him live, but he had heard enough to answer « no ». The Destructor had to be way, way more powerful than that.

His train of thought was interrupted as his forehead hit something, something light, and metallic. It took him a double-take to realize that it was a necklace. The chain had miraculously managed to stay intact, but the pendant was completely crushed into an unnatural shape. 

" Mingi! " he called. " I found a necklace. Is it yours? "

Said man ran up to him, careful not to hit any debris.

" A necklace..."

He took it between his hands, trying to figure out how the pendant used to look. His eyes grew wide as a sudden light of realization hit him.

" It's not, but it's even better than that! I had no idea this was still here! What were the odds..."

Without missing a beat Soyeon lowered all of the debris back to the ground, looking exhausted. Levitating Yuqi was a thing, levitating multiple stones and metallic debris was another.

"Thank you so much Soyeon. You too, San. How did you find it?"

" I…don't know? It hit my face."

San ignored yeosang muttering about how he wanted to do the same, only focusing on Wooyoung's proud smile.

He felt like a puppy receiving a treat from his master, knowing he had been a good boy. Except he wasn’t a puppy but a 21 years old and that this situation was becoming more embarrassing by the second.

Hopefully (well, hopefully for San at this moment. But that’s about it) he was interrupted in his staring by the radio on Wooyoung’s belt emitting a signal. The blonde immediately picked it up, raising it to his lips.

" Yuqi? Everything alright? "

" We have a problem " 

" What kind of problem? " he hurriedly asked, not liking her tone of voice.

" A 'the Pirates are attacking and we're all probably going to die' kind of problem"

Yeosang was the only one who reacted by scoffing in the background.

" Yeah. Sounds like a Tuesday to me. "

*********

Mingi’s planet had one major disadvantage: it was large. Nothing compared to Earth, sure, but compared to Antigone it was. This meant that the run back to the ship would take them five minutes, which could be too much in a life-threatening situation such as this one.

Another disadvantage: as said previously, his house used to be located in a valley. This meant that the ship was on the other side of a hill, which hopefully could be crossed thanks to a tunnel but that prevented them from seeing the Pirates arrive.

How could they have been so careless? Thought San.

And then he remembered that, to be fair, he had never heard any stories of the Pirates directly attacking the crew. 

San had no idea as to why they decided to do it now, but it had to have a link with him, Mingi, or Yunho.

Anyway, when you are running for your life probably isn’t the best moment for introspection or trying to remember in what way you may have messed with a criminal organization, and San’s thoughts silenced really fast.

Everything looked like hell broke loose.

Twenty to thirty people in masks were shooting at the not-so-transparent-anymore ship, trying to break it open. Yuqi and Yunho were nowhere in sight which was good, it meant they were hidden inside.

" Wooyoung, what do we do?" Anxiously asked Yeosang.

The blonde was out of breath as he stared at the group, growing more and more anxious.

" Run back to the ship and don’t die. We can’t beat them, but we can run off."

They all nodded in front of that not-much of a plan. It was better than nothing.

As soon as they started racing the Pirate’s member’s attention shifted to them, and they all gripped at their pistols.

Soyeon ran at the front line and slammed her hands on the ground, sending some of their opponents flying. A way to gain time, but nothing more.

A bullet flew a few inches left of San’s ear, and he wouldn’t have avoided it if not for Wooyoung’s pulling him out of the bullet’s trajectory.

" Training is over Officer. You gotta react quicker than that. "

San smirked, adrenaline and fear fueling his veins.

Game was on.

It was a rain of flashing lights and bullets, as everyone hurried to take cover or ran for their lives.

" Be careful! Don't harm the one with red hair! " shouted one of the Pirates from their hideout.

Good news was that they were after Mingi, not him. Bad news was that meant that killing him was completely okay.

At least the person who destroyed planets wasn't there- which was understandable if their plan was to get Mingi alive. It actually made sense: as Wooyoung had mentioned before he was a powerful bearer and if the Pirates were looking for the Creator and the Destructor of the Prophecy as well, they’d better have Mingi on their side.

" 24 " suddenly declared Wooyoung.

" What? "

" There are 24 of them. Nothing unbearable...I could probably hold them while you make a run back to the ship " he declared.

" That sounds dumb and suicidal. " observed San. " Can't we help you?"

Wooyoung shook his head no. " We can’t afford to lose Mingi, I’m not having you shot on your first day out on a mission and Yuqi would kill me if anything happened to Soyeon. Really, she’s scary. I'm going to ask for Yeosang's help, I trust him not to get killed."

" Wooyoung it's no time for sacrifices-"

" Who's talking about sacrifices? Do you think I'm that bad at shooting? I'm not the one who almost had a bullet go through my forehead in the five first minutes!" he said with a cocky smile, that didn't stop San from worrying.

" Let me do it then, I have official training I could-"

Not wanting to spend more time arguing over this and making their chances of making it out of this planet alive thinner and thinner, Wooyoung pushed San in Mingi and Soyeon’s direction with all the strength he could gather, mistakenly making the brunet let go off his gun.

" You three, run back to the ship!! Yeosang, cover me!"

They moved quickly, too quickly for San to process what was happening. He used to find them boring but now he was almost regretting the days he spent doing paperwork in his police station.

Yeosang and Wooyoung were doing a good job. The occasional bullet would still brush way too close to Mingi’s back, or Soyeon’s arm, but they could make it to the ship’s door in little time. The three of them hurried in, and immediately Mingi started shouting for the two remaining members to come back.

But the situation had become a little more complicated. They used to be in front of the Pirates, but now the criminals were encircling them, leaving them few cover options. San’s eyes widened as he saw Yeosang out of breath. He was not going to be able to hold on much longer.

The moment he decided to jump in was when he heard Wooyoung scream. It wasn’t fear, San knew it could never be, it was pain. A bullet had hit his shoulder.

San’s body was like on autopilot mode as he jumped into the fight. He didn’t think any plan through, but this had to work. 

It felt weird. A new kind of energy flew through his veins, and it wasn’t adrenaline, nor was it anger. It was not pain or fear either.

It was something new, unknown. Something big.

His breath stabilized as he ran in front of where Yeosang and Wooyoung were collapsed. He didn’t have any idea of what he was doing, but apparently something within him knew.

He held his hand in front of him, slowly closing his eyes, letting the energy engulf him completely.

And the fire arose.

Long, shiny shots of flames flew out of his limb, right onto their opponents. The flames were huge, unnatural, but so insanely powerful.

More powerful than a thousand bullets. More efficient than a billion guns.

It was raw energy, raw power.

The show only lasted a few seconds, enough for all of the Pirates to be running away as San collapsed to the ground.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was falling onto the dirt, an anxious voice shouting his name and a single hand clutching onto his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: San undergoes a panick attack
> 
> If this triggers you, don't read from "Preferably someone who isn't a Bearer already" to " What about now? Do you want to tell me what happened?"

\-  _ Agent Choi? Are you sure no one is here? _

__

_ \- I thought so but that nOise… _

__

_ \- It’s liKely to be a clOck.  _

__

_ \- Let’s not speculAte. I’ll go check the rooms on the lefT, check those on the right. _

__

_ \- I don’t think we should split. _

__

_ \- Don’t worry officer. Everything will be fine. _

__

_ Don’t BIP wOrry everythIng will BIP be fiNe.  _

__

_ \- San, what do you see on your side? _

__

_ \- A BIP perfectly normal BIP classroom. There’s no clock though. _

__

_ BIP bip bip BIP BIP BIP bip bip BIP _

__

_ \- What the- _

__

_ RUN _

__

__ __ __ _ \- SaN! WHERE bip BIP bip YOu? _

__ __ __ _ \- OffICEr BIP bip BIP? ArE bip OkAY? _

__ __ __ __ __ _ \- OFFicer? _

__ __ __ __ __ __ _ \- AGENT BIP bip BIP _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ \- OFFICER! _

__

_ … Officer? _

_ Are you alive? _

_ I’m alive. Are you? _

_ I’m alive! _

_ Where am I? _

_ The hospital. _

_ Who is there? _

_ Officer Choi Jongho. _

_ Where is he? Where is Officer Park? _

_ Is he alive? I am alive. Is he alive? IS HE BIP BIP ALIVE? OFFICER! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP _

****

“ AAH!”

San jolted up suddenly, immediately regretting it when a shot of pain went through his body. Message understood, he’d stay in a laying position.

He got back to reality step by step. He wasn’t in the hospital. He was in the ship’s infirmary. And Choi Jongho wasn’t the one passed out in a chair, waiting for him to wake up, slowly losing hope. This time it was Yuqi and Soyeon, who were cuddled up on something that resembled a couch, fast asleep.

And officer Park wasn’t there.

His suroundings got more detailed as he felt a shuffling on his right. He was on a bed, and Wooyoung was by his side. This made his heartbeat slow down. Wooyoung was fine. He was fine. He wasn’t going anywhere.

" San" muttered his sleepy voice. Did he wake him up?? San really hoped he didn't.

" Yeah? "

" You had a nightmare again."

" Yeah."

" Do you want to talk about it? "

San stayed silent for some time. Did he want to talk about it? He trusted Wooyoung enough to tell him, but he didn't like thinking about it.

" It's...it's nothing" was the answer he settled on. " A mission that went wrong back when I started working. We didn't see a bomb and the building we were in collapsed. My superior at the time allegedly died there. We never found his body."

Wooyoung didn't say anything, but San could hear in his breath that he was smiling gently.

" I know what it is. Losing someone in a mission. It seems like less of a deal now, but… We thought Mingi died, that day. Trust me, it still keeps me from sleeping some nights. It was the day, the first day we decided that we would openly attack the pirates, try to sneak into their ship and assassinate their leader. Mingi preferred jumping off a cliff over doing that. Talk about making me feel like a shitty person and an even more shitty leader. "

" You're not a shitty leader Woo" immediately said San. " And you're rather a great person."

San should really think about deactivating that autopilot mode his brain seemed to slip in when he was sleepy, but that was a problem for later.

" I'm happy if that is what you think, genuinely. " said Wooyoung with a smile. But San, that’s precisely why if I tell you to run to the ship and stay there, to take shelter and hide away, please, please do it. Don’t get me wrong, I could never thank you enough for saving us. But don’t do it again. Don’t put yourself in danger again."

" Hey. You're doing this because you don't want to lose me right?"

" Correct "

" Then think about this: it goes both ways. Why should I bear the vision of you being crippled by bullets? That’s unfair."

He shuffled a bit on the bed.

" Besides, I’m not even sure of what I did."

" That makes two of us, then."

San didn’t say anything as nothing needed to be said, and instead just laid there, enjoying the night’s calm and Wooyoung’s warmth. Don’t get him wrong, he loved getting into the action. But sometimes…sometimes, rest felt fine.

" How is your arm? " wondered San, as he remembered that the reason he jumped into the fight in the first place was Wooyoung getting shot.

The blonde shuffled with a groan to expose his shoulder, wrapped in bandages that almost succeeded at hiding the blood that was leaking through.

" Not gonna lie, I knew better days. It stings a bit."

" It sting a- Of course it does! It's a bullet wound! " said San with a baffled expression.

" Aww, look at you being all worried. I should get shot more often."

" That's so dumb I'll just pretend you never said that.

Wooyoung let out a giggle. He let it die down, before slowly rising up.

" I should go wake everyone up. We have « San issues » to discuss."

" Can’t wait."

The blonde scoffed before jumping down the bed. He tiptoed to the couch, gently shaking Yuqi, guilt written on his face. Her eyes fluttered open and her body immediately tensed up, waking Soyeon up as well, but she relaxed when she saw Wooyoung’s face and not the one of a random assassin. She tensed again when she saw San, and this time the relaxation took way more time to happen.

Soyeon was the first one to shoot up. She immediately sat Wooyoung back on the bed and grabbed a small lamp as she checked on the two men.

" Damn it, you bled through the night. I'm going to have to re-do your bandages. Could you move your wrist and fingers for me please? " she asked.

The blonde obliged and she let out a relieved sigh.

" Okay, the nerves aren't touched. That's great, it'll heal in no time if you stay still. I know you won't but please move your arm as little as possible."

She left no time for the pilot to answer as she moved on to San.

" How are you feeling? " she asked.

" Not...great? My body aches. "

" Which part?"

" All parts." 

It probably sounded more worrying than it was. It was not excruciating pain, more like a lingering soreness. Or bad cramps.

Soyeon took his tension, made him do breathing exercises, and a dozen other medical tests San couldn’t remember.

In the end, she simply sighed, defeated.

" The good news is, you should be fine. From what I saw, you’re just tired and very tensed. The bad news is, I had no idea what happened to you or why you blacked out. And I don’t know how to prevent it from happening again."

"I do."

They all turned towards where the voice that interrupted them was coming for, only to recognize Mingi standing in the doorframe.

"Meet me on the mainboard. We have some talking to do."

*************

***

The seven of them were sitting on the floor together about ten minutes later, Yeosang looking grumpy as ever and Yunho looking as if he didn’t totally grasp the situation yet. Poor guy.

"So. started Wooyoung, breaking the silence. What exactly happened yesterday?"

Yuqi was the first one to answer.

"After Soyeon left, we saw something approach the planet. A black ship, we were soon to find out. As soon as I realized I sent Yunho to seal our ship’s door, we hid in the living quarters and we immediately radioed you. By the way, did you find what you were looking for?"

Mingi nodded, standing up so everyone could see him, and showing the necklace that was wrapped around his neck.

" I don’t have a lot of control over my visions, sadly. But a little before I came to Earth, I realized that my visions of a specific person could become more precise if I possessed an object that was theirs. This necklace here is the one of a Pirates member."

Everyone was now staring at him, mouth agape - except Yunho who still had no idea of what was going on.

" Oh, is that why the soldier-guy said they shouldn’t kill you? Because they wanted to get the necklace back?" he asked.

" Yunho, I don’t know why you seem so astonished about why people wouldn’t want to kill me. But no, basically, the Pirates know me. And my powers. It’d be really great for them to have someone who could sense where the Creator and the Destructor are, wouldn’t it? That's why they follow us around."

Everyone nodded.

“ So all this time you casually knew a Pirate’s member and failed to inform us of it?” asked Yeosang.

Guilt took a hold of Mingi’s face. Not an uncommon sight, those days.

"Yes. I was afraid you would use him to kill all of them."

Silence fell upon them once again, until San shyly raised his hand.

" Do you know what happened to me then?" he asked.

"Great question Mr. Choi." answered Mingi. " Wooyoung, you asked me what I saw in my visions the day we left Earth. I saw flames. I saw flames saving all of us. The only thing I didn’t see was the flame’s caster. If it was me, you or Yeosang, I would have had the vision sooner. Which left four options. Soyeon has an ability and it isn’t fire-related, so I cast her out. And Yunho is an Earthling, thus non-magical. Two options left: Yuqi and San. And Yuqi stayed in the ship when we went out, which meant San was very likely to be the man of this vision. More than to find the necklace, this is what I intended to do by going back on my planet. I didn’t think it would turn out so…violent. But it was worth it."

"Worth Wooyoung getting shot?" asked Yuqi.

Mingi nodded. " Honestly, worth all of us but San dying. Guys. Non-bearers don’t go around developing abilities. And what he did was incredibly powerful. Think about it. What did San do?"

They all frowned, before San spoke out, so softly almost no one could hear him.

"I created fire."

" Exactly. Choi San, everyone, congratulations. We found the Creator."

" What?"

Was it the most intelligent and original reaction to learning something that big?

No.

But was he being the Creator completely ridiculous and unbelievable?

Yes!

The so-called prophecy was already hard to believe, but now the ex-police officer felt as if Mingi just knocked on his door and said « Yer a wizard, San ». He felt as if his life was falling into a poorly written ‘chosen one’ trope, and he wasn’t liking that.

"Sorry to interrupt the magic of the moment, but isn’t that extremely unlikely?" Said Yeosang. "No offense San, but hasn’t anyone felt like the past weeks have been a suite of strange ‘what are the odds’ moments? Seriously, Wooyoung and only him got arrested on the exact planet San happened to be for breaking into the exact police station he worked at, somehow convinced him to follow us, we go on Earth and land precisely where San’s dad lives, this man’s student so happens to be long-lost Mingi who ends up following us as well followed by his boyfriend that we just so happened to not notice, then San randomly finds something that belongs to a Pirate, Yuqi who could have taken all of the Pirates down locks herself in the ship when the Pirates attack which prevents her from doing exactly that, and Wooyoung gets shot which triggers San’s powers. It’s…quite a lot, don’t you think?"

Everyone looked at him, reminiscing everything that had happened so far. To be fair, this series of events was very unlikely.

" This is just proving my point" assured Mingi, not shaken in the least. "Of course, someone linked with something as big as the direct energy of the universe would be tied with weird odds. Plus, years as someone with visions taught me that destiny and fate are very peculiar things. Good news is, we can use that to our advantage."

"How"

"We can force fate a bit. Basically San, you are meant to find the Destructor. You both are, somehow, linked. Chances are that you even already know them. I’m going to need you to concentrate really hard and try to think about anyone you know that could be them. Preferably someone who isn’t a Bearer already."

" I…I…."

San’s breathing fastened. Too much, this was too much. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t…breathe?

He started shaking, his vision becoming blurry. Someone was talking to him? Not one person. Multiple people. What? What were they saying?

A hand laid on his shoulder and he jolted away violently, bringing his legs up to his chest, his hands on his head.

Was he gonna die? He didn’t want to die. Where was he anyway? What was he doing?

" San? I’m going to need you to focus. San, look at my eyes. Breathe as calmly as you can. It’s okay, you are safe".

What?

He looked into the person’s eyes, black eyes. Big eyes. Worried eyes.

Ah, Wooyoung. Safe? Wooyoung was safe. Wooyoung was in the spaceship. So he was in the spaceship as well.

He started calming down, slowly enumerating all he could see trusting only his senses and not his mind which was racing. 

"What is happening?"

"Mingi, I suggest we leave him alone. Give him time. "said Yuqi.

This was an excellent decision, and everyone left. Well, not Wooyoung, because San’s grip on his wrist was too strong for him to go.

" Are you okay San?"

He didn’t answer, still fighting the fear out.

His muscles relaxed a bit nonetheless, relieving Wooyoung.

" Penny for your thoughts?"

" I…will I have to kill someone?"

That was not what Wooyoung expected, but the look of genuine concern on San’s face urged him to answer seriously.

" No? Why would you have to kill someone?"

" Mingi asked me if I had any idea of who might be the Destructor. When we find them, what are you going to do? Make me kill them? It’s what the prophecy says, isn’t it?"

Wooyoung smiled at him, as gently as he could.

"The prophecy talks about a confrontation between you two. Nothing about death, though. But San…if we find the Destructor, we will indeed kill them. To prevent so many other deaths. It doesn't have to be you who does it."

" I don’t want to kill someone again."

Wooyoung was now sat next to San, who was still on the floor but way calmer now.

" Again? Ah, are you talking about your nightmares?" He asked.

San shook his head yes.

" What about now? Do you want to tell me what happened?"

****

\-  _ Agent Choi? Are you sure no one is here? _

__

_ The place - an abandoned school - was desert, that’s what San’s eyes told him. But his ears... _

__

_ \- I thought so but that noise… _

__

_ A ticking noise. A very irritating ticking noise. His survival instincts started shooting « BOMBS », but his brain told them to shut it. It was extremely unlikely. _

__

_ \- It’s likely to be a clock. He stated, partly to reassure himself. _

__

_ He felt Officer Park's presence on his left, as he tensed up. _

__

_ \- Let’s not speculate. _

__

_ San nodded. He was inexperienced, and fully relied on his senior. This was their first big mission. They couldn’t fuck it up. _

__

_ \- I’ll go check the rooms on the left, check those on the right. _

__

_ \- Choi, I don’t think we should split. _

__

_ \- Don’t worry officer. He said with a smile. « Everything will be fine ». _

__

_ What a fool. _

__

_ He stepped into the empty classroom, the bipping sound reasoning through his skull. Everything seemed clear. _

__

_ \- Choi, what do you see on your side? _

__

_ \- A perfectly normal classroom. There’s no clock though. _

__

_ As he made his way back towards Officer Park, he tripped on his feet, crashing onto a wall. He heard some things falling, and immediately ran to check on his superior. _

__

_ \- Officer, is everything okay? _

__

_ The man didn’t answer him. On the ground was the object that was emitting the bipping sound. Long story short: it wasn’t a clock. _

__

_ \- What the- _

__

_ \- SAN, RUN! screamed the officer as he pushed his subordinate outside. _

__

_ The explosion was so strong San kept no memory of it. Only light, sound, pain. Most of the wall had disappeared, the ceiling menacing to collapse. _

__

_ \- SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?  _

__

_ He was glad he could still hear officer Park’s voice. _

__

_ \- O…OFFICER? ARE YOU OKAY? _

__

_ \- Agent- _

__

_ Before he could answer, all of the building started shaking, eventually starting to collapse. San rose to his feet, making a run to find Officer Park, surprised his legs weren’t broken and could still hold him. _

__

_ -Officer? _

__

_ He saw a hand, on the ground. He saw it! He could almost touch it… _

__

_ And he blacked out. _

__

_ When he woke up, he was on a hospital bed, tubes wired to his arms, a mask on his face. He had survived. The building collapsed on him, and he still made it. It was against all odds. _

_ On a chair was Officer Choi Jongho, the one that was responsible for the mission, staring at him with tears in his eyes.  _

_ He was alive. That was pretty much all he was sure about. _

_ They never found Officer Park’s body. It was probably still there, crushed under the debris. _

****

They were laying on their backs on the cold floor of the ship, gazing at the stars. Not an unusual view, but a very comforting one.

" This was not on you, San."

" I think…I think deep down I know" he assured. " But that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty for it. I don’t want to be the Creator, Wooyoung. I don’t want that kind of responsibility."

Wooyoung turned to his side, facing him, his blonde hair falling into his face.

" Hey. You have to learn to separate what you can and what you can’t control. You being the Creator, Officer Park’s death, Antigone’s destruction, you had no control over. You joining us to help save as many people as you could, you rescuing me from the police station, you saving my life again on Mingi’s planet…those were all choices. San, you’re not to be judged by things that crashed on you. You’re to be judged for your actions. Yours. The ones you have control over."

San rolled over as well, planting his face in Wooyoung’s chest. The stars could go to hell, this was much better.

" Do I have control over anything?"

" Look at you, getting all philosophical on me!" he said with a laugh. "Well…If I decided to punch you right now, it would definitely be voluntary. Therefore, I have control over my actions."

San parted from him a little, a smile finding its way to his lips. Finally. This felt good.

" Really? But maybe it's just my face who is telling you to do that. How do you know that I don’t just have a very punchable face?"

"My sight. You have a very kissable face."

There were five long seconds of silence before the two erupted into laughter.

"Did I just say something that cheesy?" asked Wooyoung, still laughing his heart out.

"I…I think? But then if you kissed me, would it be voluntary?"

Wooyoung was never one for theory. Practice, that he liked, and so he demonstrated as his lips met San’s, with a bit too much energy maybe, the kiss interrupted by giggles. And Wooyoung’s hair. And San biting his own tongue. Okay, it was a mess, but never had a part of their messes of a life felt more right.

The giggles died down. The kisses didn’t.

And eventually, as they parted, forehead still glued together, Wooyoung said with a smile:

"Very. Very voluntary"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how the chapters keep getting longer but I am not complaining

Jongho slammed his fist onto the table, making all of the other people present in the room turn at him. They shouldn’t be surprised, at this point. It was not the first time he did so, and his fist was starting to turn more and more red.

He was restless. He always had been. Working into the police had been a great choice, putting his hyperactivity to the service of the greater good.

But right now there was nothing he could, or was allowed to, do and he just felt like exploding.

He had been stressing over this for way too long and now he was seeking for answers.

What exactly led him to this point?

That night, when he heard someone break into the police station, he really thought that He was back. He hoped for it, at least. But it had turned out to be this Jung-something kid, who ended up fleeing with one of his most- no, his most competent officer. He needed Officer Choi’s help, right now. His insight. More than ever. 

Even if he acted annoyed at his antics, he would always smile once the other had his back turned. The Officer, while older, reminded Jongho of his past-self. When he used to be not Chief, but Officer Choi. Before he lost a man and was thrown into this mess

He sighed, pushing his chair away from his desk. Who were they fooling, staying sat behind a computer all day. They had nothing to do.

"I’m going home. Do that as well, everyone is dismissed." he suddenly declared.

All the agents glared at him as if he was out of his mind.

"But the higher ups said-"

"-that there was nothing we could do. Finish your field work and go home, take a brake. You all deserved it."

They all shared a look, weirded out of their minds. That was not the usuals orders of Chief Choi. No one complained further though, and they all fled the station, Jongho right behind them.

He let himself fall onto his sofa as soon as the door to his room closed. He used to live on Antigone but now with it being destroyed he was condemned to live in a hotel for an unknown time period.

He stared at his communication bracelet, debating on wether he should try calling Officer Choi again or not.

He had done it over and over for the past week but the signal simply never reached the other. Jongho was unsure of what he was doing, but he was nowhere near him.

He was startled by the beeping of his bracelet that got him out of his thoughts.

Nothing from San, rather an e-mail from a superior.

"  _ Good evening Sir. _

_ Here is all the footage we were able to retrieve from the ship's security cameras during the attack on Antigone. _

_ It cuts by moment, but I hope it will be clear enough for you to see what you are looking for." _

He immediately sat up, pressing the 'play' button on his device without waiting.

The images were indeed blurry, but not enough to stop him from scrutinizing every face, only stopping when he had a clear enough shot of the Bearer who could destroy planets in front of his eyes.

His breath cut as his eyes grew wide.

He had to contact San.

******************

"Come on San, I won't be mad at you because you hit me."

" But you're wounded! And what if my powers unleash and I turn you into lamb skewers?"

" I'd say that is very unlikely."

" But not impossible."

Wooyoung sighed, letting himself fall back onto the blue grass - one of the perks on being on a planet with an orange sun.

After his panic attack they had all agreed that they had to train him so his abilities would fall somewhat under control. Problem was: none of them had any ideas about how to do that.

When you were a Bearer, usually the first few time your ability would come to you would be completely unexpected and somewhat of a mess. After that it would slowly fix itself the more you used it, and then it stayed pretty much the same until your death. Think about it like growing up: for some people it was an overall regular process, for others it happened in random growth spurs but eventually you stabilized. 

But that was a process that took years, and so far because nothing about San's Creator abilities were normal, they could not even expect that to ever happen. They could stay a mess for all of his life, for all they knew.

Which is why the two bearers of the crew weren't of a lot of help either.

" When I get a vision, it just happens. Like I'm walking down the street and next thing you know I predict the future of the universe. It's quite intense." was all the insight Mingi could give.

Soyeon had nodded along. " Kind of the same for me. When I want to make something levitate, I just have to focus on it and it works along. But same as Mingi's visions are enhanced by some objects, levitation gets easier if I'm very used to it - for Yuqi's legs, for example. Maybe San can find something similar?" she suggested. " Additionally last time you showed your powers, you created fire. I'd say that trying to make specifically fire might be a good start."

While those were good ideas, neither of them paid off in the end. No one saw what San could use as a trigger for his powers and no matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to recreate fire either.

Which left them with only one training option: physical combat.

The day his abilities had been revealed he didn't have a gun as it had fallen somewhere earlier in the battle, meaning that if he ever wanted to be able to replicate what he did he had to stop relying on other defense options than his own body.

That was what Wooyoung had been trying to do for the past ten minutes, unsucessfully.

Now he laid onto the ground, soon joined by San who still stood at a very excessive distance of him as if he was infected with the plague.

" I'm not going to combust because you got into a 1 meter perimeter of me, San " he said with a small laugh, to what the latter very seriously answered " you don't know that ".

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and for good measure, he got up and collapsed on top of San before he could run away, careful not to hurt his own shoulder.

The other immediately tensed up but that didn't make the blonde's smile die down.

" Look at me. Do I look dead or in pain? " he asked, gazing right at San.

" I...I guess not " he hesitantly answered.

Wooyoung nodded. " Exactly. It's irrationnal to think you would hurt me, no matter how powerful you are. "

He rolled over so the other could breath properly, laying his head on the other's arm.

" This is still about the Officer in your dream isn't it? " he asked.

San hesitated for a bit before nodding. " It's dumb, right?"

Wooyoung was not sure what reaction he was expecting, but it probably wasn't for him to simply frown. " No? That's a pretty big thing, seeing someone just...die. I would know something about that. Well, more or less."

San rolled over as well so he could face him. Their clothes would probably end up all blue from the mushed grass, but this was not their concern in the moment.

" But...but the whole thing with Mingi, it doesn't stop you from doing things. I didn't change you, did it? I feel so idiotic being handcuffed by this one thing that happened three years ago. I want to fight, I want to help but it's not about will. "

Wooyoung smiled at him gently. Not with pity, just sympathy.

" People react differently to events. Look at me and Yeosang. After getting out of prison, I went on with my life almost the same as it was before. But him...See it like that: my way of dealing with it was denial, yours is guilt, his is anger. Those three things are reactions to fear, fear of facing the reality, fear of hurting again, fear of being hurt again. "

" But it's okay to be afraid, right? "

Wooyoung nodded at San's remark. " Exactly. It's okay to be afraid to hurt me while training, San. But you not training, considering the Prophecy and everything? That could actually get both of us hurt. I think your guilt would be greater if you let the Universe be destroyed than if I ended with a burn. I've been through worse anyway " he said, pointing to his still bandaged shoulder, making the other smile.

He sat up, extending his hand so Wooyoung could do the same, both eventually standing up - effectively with blue stains all over their clothes.

San raised his hand, punching Wooyoung in his -healthy- shoulder with just enough strength for the other to be able to feel it.

" See? I punched you " he said with a smile, that the blonde could only echo.

He took a few step backs, throwing one of his legs in the air, almost hitting San in the hip.

" What the-"

" You're ready to fight? Then actually fight "

San smiled, finally finding it in him to fight back, to attack without fearing hurting a person he loved. And it wasn't only because Wooyoung trusted him, but mostly because he felt safe enough to trust Wooyoung.

After a few minutes they were interrupted by Yeosang, Soyeon and Yuqi who came in with suspicious smiles.

" I had an idea about what could trigger your powers, San " said Yeosang after a moment, choosing not to comment on their blue clothes. " I'd say it's likely to be adrenaline, at a quite strong dose. "

Mmmh, Yeosang helped him now?

He listened nonetheless, nodding along.

" If I or someone of this crew has to go through a near-death experience for me to activate them, I'm not going to follow through with whatever idea you're having you know that? " he asked him, half-joking half-serious.

" I wouldn't call it a near-death experience " he said as if that was supposed to reassure San in any way. " Soyeon, you ready? "

He definitely didn't like the smile the woman put on, or the look she shared with Yuqi who immediately sat down.

He hadn't even gotten the time to dwell on it that she slammed her hands on the ground, sending him flying in the sky, maybe a hundred meters above the ground, so high he could barely see the crew members anymore.

Air got chased out of his lungs as he started to fall back down, fast, way too fast. Could Soyeon catch him at that rate???

He closed his eyes shut, mentally scanning his body, trying to find the tiniest trace of the energy that had engulfed him the first time he manifested abilities.

And he found it. He found it, hidden in a corner, and he pulled on it as strongly as he could, not letting it go.

It was not a survival instinct, it was not a part of his soul, it was something else, like a second being he could give the control of his body too. Raw strength, new instincts.

He gathered all his forces to shoot fire at the ground, getting it hot enough so the combination of the hot air currents and the planet's low gravity slowed down his fall. And right before he hit it he made the fire disappear, safely landing after what was a big enough fall to kill someone in an armor.

The energy left him, making him gain back control as he felt his forces leaving him, lump on the burnt grass.

He turned around, panting, and could not refrain a laugh when his gaze fell upon the crew member's faces.

They went from stunned to amazed to somewhat terrified, and he loved the combinaison because it meant success.

" Holy fuck " said Yuqi, perfectly summing up the mountain of thoughts that were going through their minds.

They all ran to him, both to congratulate him and make sure he was okay.

His abilities went against everything that was pre-set for Bearers. Less controlable but more powerful, apprently not tiring - Soyeon was close to fainting while San was as fresh as if he had just woken up- and incredibly wild.

He could not stop his gaze from falling onto Wooyoung first, looking for confirmation that he had done good. And as usual, the blonde did not disappoint. He had found a way to clap with his elbows that would work even with his arm in a cast that was both ridiculous and adorable, and the vision made San genuinely laugh.

He would feel sad, terrible if anything was to happen to him or to any crew member. but he also knew that maybe he was the only one with the weapons to truly defend them, and he wasn't going to let them down.

****************

"Hey".

Mingi was so deeply focused into his apparent meditation that the sudden interruption almost had him falling off his seat. 

He turned around, his expression turning into shy happiness when he realized it was Yunho.

" Oh hey. You want to sit? " he asked, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

Yunho nodded, settling in front of his boyfriend, looking around the ship's control room.

Mingi didn't dare interrupt him, afraid of making things even worse than they were.

The blue-haired man apparently madee the choice to avoid the elephant in the room, as the first thing he said was " We are on an alien planet, I can't believe you're staying inside the spaceship."

Mingi dared to smile at his remark. It was the first time Yunho talked to him in what had to be a whole week, and it wasn't to scream at him. He kept mostly to Yeosang actually, both quickly linked by their love for the mechanics of the ship and their hate for Mingi's fuck-ups. Well, at least that was what he assumed.

" It's not that weird. I've seen planet with reverse gravity, blue suns, 20 moons and I haven't even travelled that much. Talk to Wooyoung and Yeosang about what they have seen if you want to be discouraged from ever space-travelling. I guessed I just missed this good old ship. Besides..."

He reached inside his collar to reveal the necklace San had found on his planet tightly tied around his neck.

"... I have more chances to see something in a calm environnement. San and Wooyoung are training outside, I don't know how they manage to get this chaotic."

" Says who" retorqued Yunho, somehow making Mingi's smile come back to life.

They let silence fall upon them, until Mingi decided he had to do something. Not only because he wanted things to go back to normal (or to be as normal as they could be), but because he felt like he owed Yunho the truth.

" I have a brother. He's called Hongjoon."

Yunho raised his eyes towards him, making the choice to settle comfortably and to hear the story without interrupting. Wether this was his big explanation or just an attempt at saying the truth, he would listen to it.

Mingi took that as a sign to keep going.

" We are very different. The way we look, the way we act. We always have been. Our biggest difference is that I was born a Bearer, and he wasn't.

It is frequent that such things happen. Abilities are not transmitted genetically, and it could have been less problematic if mine didn’t manifest so soon and so strongly. I don't know if what he felt was jealousy, I don't think it was. But it surely was the beginning of his quest for power, for excellency. He had to work twice as hard because everything was given freely to me and honestly he succeeded."

It was his turn to raise his gaze towards Yunho, not searching for pity but for attention. And the blue haired boy was all ready to listen to him.

" I'd like to say I opposed to that but I was a child, I liked my preferential treatment. No, it's not even that. I was a dumbass, nothing less. And one day, I've got the vision of the Prophecy.

I heard a voice that told me what it was about, and then I saw a scene. Me but older, in a large room with seven people I didn't know. We were harmed, but I didn't know why.

" The seven people..." interrupted Yunho, trying to make sense out of the story. " Are they the crew members?"

Mingi shook his head no. " Only Wooyoung, Yeosang, Yuqi and Soyeon. I can't see San because he's the Creator and I never saw you because you are an Earthling remember?"

Yunho rolled his eyes. " Wow, the universe didn't want to spoil you. How thoughtful"

Mingi let out a laugh before continuing with his story. " The other three I still don't know to that day, but I know we will meet them eventually because fate is more powerful than anything else. I tried to escape the Prophecy by running away to Earth, but it ended up catching on to me, so...yeah. And I assume there is a third person that I can't see, who has to be the Destructor."

The other didn't say anything for some time, seemingly deep in thought. " And what happened after you had this vision? " he asked. " With your brother?"

" I was so scared by it that I didn't tell the Prophecy to anyone, only him, but I left what I had seen secret and I'm so glad I did. " he answered. " We had...different views about it. Obviously. That's when he founded what was going to be the Pirates, and he tried to convince me to come with him. And if there is one thing to know about Hongjoon, it's that he's great at convincing. But I ended up running away after he decided a good place to start his quest of the Creator and the Destructor was to burn down our planet so he wouldn't be followed or rivaled. His mission gave him importance and it went over his head, I guess. So I escaped, and by doing so I met Wooyoung and Yeosang. You know the rest."

" They don't know that, do they? " asked Yunho. " That your brother is leading the Pirates."

Mingi shrugged. " I think they have a vague idea. They know I know a Pirate, for the necklace obviously but also because the Pirates are following us because Hongjoon thinks I know who the Creator and Destructor are. It's also the reason why they attacked us on my planet"

" But you never told them you had a brother. "

Mingi shook his head no.

Yunho smiled, leaning forward to take ahold of one of Mingi's hands.

" Thank you for trusting me. " he said, the coldness from the last few days visibly forgotten. " You have a point, it's not like you could tell me. I'm not going to lie, I don't understand 90% of what is going on, and I don't know if I'm supposed to be a part of it. But hum...I find this all pretty cool. "

Mingi let out a laugh while tightning his grip on his boyfriend's hand. " Yeah, the doom of the universe is super fun. I'm dying of laughter Yunho"

He replicated with a second roll of his eyes that turned into a fond smile.

Mingi was about to say something else when his expression drastically changed from happiness to...blankness in the matter of half a second.

Yunho visibly tensed up, not letting go off his boyfriend's hand.

" Mingi? Mingi are you okay? " he worriedly asked, receiving no answer.

He was debating over leaving him here to get some help when the red-haired man snapped out of his trance, looking both bewildered and happy.

" Mingi what the fuck was tha-"

" I know who he is."

Yunho sat back for a moment, looking even more confused. " Who that? The Destructor? It's a 'he' then?"

His boyfriend shook his head no. " Sorry, I have to admit that was very cryptic. No, the Pirate Bearer who can destroy planets. He's one of the two people I didn't know from my vision of the Prophecy. "

Yunho blinked, not sure to understand even though he could figure that meant he was important...somehow.

" So...you know where he is? We can go and fight him? " he wondered.

Mingi happily nodded, immediately standing up.

" Even better. He's coming to us. And with San there, we actually have a chance to win."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you be able to find the Hamilton line hidden in this chapter? ;)

" Mingi really is back in Wooyoung's crew? "

The woman nodded, not uttering a word. She didn't speak a lot anyways.

Hongjoon sighed, pacing in circular motions.

" And that kid with his fire, do we know who he is? "

This time, she shook her head. " No. He was not with them during the attack of Antigone. I assume he joined after. We also caught sight of a blue-haired man, we don't know where he is from either or if he has any abilities. "

He stopped, bit his lip, visibly distressed. " Could any of them be the Creator or Destructor?"

" I do not know" she admitted. " The so-called 'fire-kid' was strong, but not more than our own Bearer."

" Where is he? "

" I'm here, captain. " said the man upon entering the ship's main deck.

Hongjoon smiled at his sight, ushering him to step forward. He complied without hesitating for a second.

" I think it's time for you to go and fight this crew. You're powerful enough, if any of them is part of the Prophecy they will have to use their powers to stop you."

" But what if he gets hurt in the process? " asked the woman with a scowl.

" If it's to find the Destructor or Creator, it's worth it. I don't think you understand the stakes we're dealing with, Miyeon. We'll just find you another doll and that's that. "

She nodded again, not wanting to put up an argument.

She turned towards the Bearer who had been standing completely still.

" Come on. It's about time me and you accomplish great things again. "

******************

Wooyoung cocked his gun as the black ship appeared in the sky, casting a glance towards San.

He didnt like the situation. Sure, this time the Bearer with lightnings would be alone but still...Wooyoung was still wounded.

But they didn't have a choice. They were already lucky enough that Mingi was able to see the attack so they could prepare.

Yuqi and Yunho had already gone to lock themselves into the girl's room, the furthest from the entrance of the ship, but San just couldn't brace himself to follow their lead. He wanted to be a part of things, just for one more minute.

The four remaining crew members were silence as they armed their weapons, gaze locked towards the sky.

" I hadn't missed this " muttered Mingi while tearing his eyes off the black ship.

" Us neither if it can be of any reassurance" added Yeosang, the first one to open the door and step outside, quick to be imitated by the three others.

Understanding this was his last chance San bolted towards Wooyoung before he could get out the door, grabbing his hand and turning him around so he could place a kiss on his lips. It was quick but it was full of meaning, and so understood the pilot as he answered to it.

" I'll be fine. Go hide now before I lock you there myself " he said with a smile, that San couldn't find it in him to reciprocate.

He turned around, running to the room where Yunho and Yuqi were waiting for him.

They sat in silence at first, thankful they could not hear the sounds of the fight. 

Yunho seemed to be the more stressed of the three. He had only seen one attack, and that probably had been enough for him.

" The person they are fighting, what are they like? " he asked, breaking the silence.

It was Yuqi who answered, San too deep in thoughts. " We don't really know. We've only seen them from afar, so...we're assuming it's a young man, very very powerful. The guys told me that when he appeared, they thought he was the Destructor. "

" How do they know he's not? "

" He's not powerful enough. It was confirmed by the fact that Mingi was able to see him in a vison. But still, he's freaking good. "

As if he heard her words, a loud explosion sound was heard, making the three of them flinch and cover their ears.

They didn't say anything as they just stared at each other, until a second blow echoed through the ship's corridors.

" Can we do anything?? " anxiously asked Yunho, and this time nobody knew what to answer.

That was until a light went off in San's head.

" I don't know what idea you are having, but if it is throwing yourself into the fight it is a bad idea " warned him the blue-haired man.

" It's not! " he answered with assurance, trying to brush over the fact that he had definitely thought about it. " Yuqi, you are a shooter aren't you? "

She raised a brow, unable to mask her confusion. " Yes, but without Soyeon I can only shoot from the ship and we're on the ground "

San and Yunho shared a look, both men glancing back at her as she sighed.

" You want to go in the air so I can shoot him?! "

" That's not a bad idea at all " said Yunho. " The Bearer won't be expecting it. "

" Yes, but as soon as we take off the ship will stop being invisible. " she retorqued.

" How long do you think it will take him to find it anyway? "

Unable to counter this argument, Yuqi raised her hands in defeat.

" Fine. But I'll need someone to carry me to the control deck ". she sighed.

Yunho immediately obliged, San unlocking the door and the three of them making a run for the control panel.

They had to be fighting behind the ship, because they couldn't see anyone through the big window. What they could see though were ashes, cracks in the ground. They tried not to focus on it though. If they wanted for their idea to work, they would have to be quick.

Yuqi sat next to the gun's controls, getting everything ready.

" Do any of you know how to pilot a ship?" she asked, the other two sharing an anxious look.

The blue-haired man immediately ducked under the control pannel, trying to get it open so he could examine the wire.

" If I can figure out what activates what, I should be able to get this off the ground but not for long. Yuqi, I hope you have a good aim. "

She smiled at him, now all geared up. " You bet I do. "

They both did a few manipulations San didn't quite understand and then Yunho stood back up, ready to put the ship into movement.

He was apparently successful because a few buttons press and lever pulling later the ship rumbled, ready to take off.

" Turn it around Yunho, quick! " ordered Yuqi, hands on the trigger.

The boy executed the order, turning it towards the fight, and all of their breaths got stuck in their throats. 

The situation was bad. 

He was there. It was weird, finally seeing him. A man, indeed young, rather tall and slender. They couldn't see his face as his back was turned, but they still could have a general idea of what he looked like.

The Bearer was alone as predicted, which was a plus, but that was not enough for the crew members to be able to fight him. Yeosang had been visibly burnt by his lightning, the three others luckily less wounded but not for long if things kept on going that way.

" Yuqi, fire!! " screamed San, getting them out of their trance.

She executed herself, careful not to hit any of their friend, successfully hitting the Bearer in the leg.

He didn't even seem phased by that.

He just turned around, slowly, raising his hand up in the air.

This face...

Thunder fell from the sky and one blue lightning bolt hit the ship, making it fall back to the ground.

San got swept off his feet and hit a wall, a fate that could luckily be avoided by Yuqi and Yunho who had seatbelts on. He felt numb all over but it didn't matter, he had to go. He had to help. And according to Yeosang's theory it should work just fine: adrenaline was coursing through his veins.

But this damned face...

No, he could not get distracted by the resemblance. It was impossible.

" Go back to hide! " he shouted towards Yuqi. " I have to intervene. Grab a gun and protect the both of you, okay? "

Yunho started arguing that they should go out as well, try to help but he dropped it when Yuqi aimed at him with her gun, what could be seconds away from making a deadly shot and he found himself completely defensless.

" Accept you can't always help. Come hide. "

She nodded to San, who took this as his cue to leave the ship, preparing himself to use his abilities.

He smiled as he felt a few sparks on his fingertips. This was going to go well.

Except it wasn't, because as soon as he stepped out fear overpowered adrenaline.

He threw his hand up, but he could only get a few flames out before the fire died out.

The Bearer was looking at him, and he was looking at a ghost.

It couldn't be him.

It couldn't be him because he wasn't a Bearer.

It couldn't be him because he was dead, and that not everyone could pull a Mingi.

It couldn't be him because Park Seonghwa wouldn't side with the Pirates.

He took a few steps back, running to dodge a strike and crouching behind a rock right after.

He put his hands on top of his ears, trying to shield himself from the sounds of the fight that was going on,, at least until Wooyoung appeard beside him. He hated seeing him there as much as he loved it. He should be far, far away from here. They had overestimated him, he couldn't fight.

" San? " he enquired with worry. " San what's wrong? Are you hurt? "

He shook his head no, turning to look at the other in the eye.

" The...the Bearer. I know him. " he declared, barely able to believe his own words.

" You do? " said Wooyoung with surprise.

" It's Officer Park. The one...the one who died on my first mission, remember? " he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Wooyoung looked at him with round eyes and a gaping mouth.

" Does anyone ever freaking dies- Why would he be with the Pirates then? " he logically asked, making San shake his head repeatedly.

" I don't...I don't know Wooyoung...it doesn't make sense..."

The other was about to replicate but before he could a particularly strong blow made the top of the rock they were hiding behind of exploded, blowing the two of them away, making the pilot let out a scream of pain when he landed on his wounded shoulder.

As soon as he got back to his sense San tried to crawl towards him, but another hit forced him to roll towards the opposite side 

He sat up, casting a quick glance around.

Their odds were beyond scary.

Yeosang's burn was not looking good and his gun had been discarded to the side, leaving him basically defensless. Seoyeon was the one in the best shape, still fighting but despite everything she still looked seconds away from passing out from over-using her abilities. Mingi was bleeding but at least he still had a gun in hand, and Wooyoung was lying on the ground, unarmed, wounded and exposed.

Luckily, Seonghwa apparently didn't have for a goal to kill them all or to make the planet explode (otherwise he would have already done that), which meant he was probably here to get San and only him.

But why?

He thought yesterday's practice would allow him to find the strength to fight back, but he had not realistically been ready for the truth and now he was just standing there, terrified and useless.

The lightning calmed down as he heard limpy steps coming his way, himself running as far away as he could - which was not very far. 

He turned around, facing the familiar face with glassy eyes.

Tall and lean, maybe a bit paler than before, neatly cut black hair falling in his eyes.

A face he thought he wanted to see outside of his nightmares again.

He was wrong.

" Seonghwa...seonghwa don't you recognize me?" he asked in last hope, but the other didn't answer.

He stared at him blankly, probably a bit stunned that he didn't try to put up any fight.

Regret deeply sunk into San's gut. But at the same time, had he kept hiding with Yuqi and Yunho, Seonghwa would have gone to attack them as well. At least those two would be safe.

He closed his eyes as he felt two hands get ahold of him when two gun shots were fired, one outright missing Seonghwa, the other hitting him right in the thigh, making him let go off San and fall to the ground with a groan of pain.

San screamed, crawling back again, teary and panicked, but alive and still there.

He turned his gaze towards the shooter, only to be met with the familiar musckly frame of Chief Choi Jongho.

He didn't say anything, didn't even try to question the situation, just quietly sobbed at the view of the other, letting his fear flow out of him.

The policeman weakly smiled, taking a few steps towards him.

He stopped at Seonghwa's level who was passed out from the blood lost by now, tearing his shirt to use it to cut the blood flow.

" I'm happy to see you again, San " he muttered, probably trying to keep his own tears from falling.

San didnt have that much restraint as he lunged forward to pull his superior - and friend - into a hug.

" I...I..I'm sorry... " he said between sobs, the guilt of not being able to invoke his abilities nearly swallowing him. 

It's okay to be afraid

San parted from the hug, gesturing to the figures lying on the ground.

" My friends need help. Can you help me get them all to the ship, please? " he pleaded.

Jongho nodded in agreement, thankfully not asking further question.

" What do I do about Seonghwa? " he wondered.

That was a question San hadn't reflected upon yet.

" Put him anti-Bearer cuffs and bring him inside as well. There's a conversation we need to have."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can't tell, but I really struggle to write fight scenes. If you wonder why the hell there are three of them in this fic...well idk either ;-;


	9. Chapter 9

They were in a spacious room, no not a room, the deck of a spaceship.

He was standing upright, his left arm extended at his side for some reason. 

But the Mingi of this vision didn't really look like him. He was older, taller, and had fiery red hair. And he looked angry and afraid.

He was not alone there. On his right were two women he didn't know - Soyeon and Yuqi, he'd come to learn -, one of the two in bad shape, the other holding a gun and preparing to shoot. Next to them another unknown man - Jongho -, some blood coming out of his mouth but overall looking alright.

There were three more people on his left - Wooyoung, Yeosang and who he now knew to be the Bearer who worked with the Pirates - in various states of hurt, especially the third one.

He didn't know why. He didn't know why all those people seemed hurt.

The last person was a single woman that stood in front of all of the others, completely unnarmed. Her expression was harder to decipher, but he ended up settling on surprise. The only person he still didn't know.

This had been his vision the day he had come to know of the Prophecy. The one that had haunted his mind for the past five years.

He turned in his bed, carefully listening to Yunho's steady breaths to make sure he didn't wake him up. Everything seemed ready for his vision to happen. He knew the fate he had worked so hard to avoid was about to catch up onto him.

Last time he left without warning Yunho the latter had followed him through the sea and then space. He knew he would reiterate if they were to attack the Pirates, he would not let himself be casted to the bench.

And for what had to be the first time since he had met him, Mingi hoped he could know his fate. He hoped he could know what happened to Yunho during this one vision, but he couldn't. 

Something wasn't right, his powers were failing him at the only moment they truly mattered, and he hated it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Seonghwa was the last out of all of them to wake up.

Yuqi and Yunho were unharmed, San was nothing but shaken up, Mingi had gotten away with a few cuts and Wooyoung with a few bruises, but nothing Soyeon couldn't treat. Said girl took two good days to fully gain her forces back but soon she was back on her feet, working on healing people left and right, the less injured providing her with all the help they could. It kept them busy, and they didn't have the time to dwell on what was - objectively - a crushing defeat.

As for Jongho, no one had really questionned his presence. San knew him, Mingi had seen him in his vision, that was all they needed to know for now. They waited for everyone to be up to have the important talks, only filling him in on the Prophecy and all the events until now. Which he all took...pretty well?

Now, as for Seonghwa, things were a bit more complicated.

He had lost a lot of blood from being shot in the legs, especially two times in the span of 10 minutes. Miraculously the arteria had not been hit, saving him from immediate death. 

It still took him a week to bat an eye open, and a few hours to be totally awake. Now he laid in the infirmary, eight people looking at him with expectant eyes, San and Jongho on first row.

He stared at them in silence, then at himslef with an expression of disbelief.

" Hi Officer Choi, hi San" was the first thing he said with a gentle smile. Not the kind of smile that you had when you destroyed planets.

The two policemen (well, ex-policemen) shared a look, Jongho taking it on him to answer.

" It's Chief Choi now. It's good to see you again, Park. And...alive. Care to enlighten us on what is happening? "

Seonghwa immediately hopped down the bed, bowing as low as he could.

His voice was full of regret as he said " I'm so sorry for all the trouble, injuries and death I have caused. It was not...technically me, but still. I am deeply, deeply sorry. But I am free now, finally!"

That...was a turn of event. No one really knew what to say, but Yeosang who apparently had words for all kinds of situations.

" Cut the bullshit, how can it be not technically you? " he asked, his tone making it obvious that the apologies weren't accepted. He was the one who had gotten the most hurt out of all of them, well at least physically, so it was understandable.

" I...The Pirates, they have a Bearer. She's called Miyeon. She can control minds and trust me, she is powerful. " he explained.

" Trusting you is harder after I saw you destroy my planet. " said Yuqi with a cold stare, that caused Seonghwa to avert her eyes and to shrink further onto the bed.

" But she's not in command, is she? The Pirate's captain still is Hongjoon " asked Mingi, chosing to ignore the questioning stares he was getting for the moment.

Seonghwa nodded. " Yes. He's the only one who is unnafected by her powers. I guess it is his ability, I never asked him though. This is...this is the first time I really am myself in years."

He let himself fall back onto the bed with a sigh.

" It feels amazing. "

" Am I the only one who has no idea of what is going on? " whispered Jongho to San who was standing on his right.

He simply shrugged, smiling at him. " Honestly you get used to it. "

And for once they were not alone in that feeling. From Seonghwa's presumed death to the reason of Jongho's presence, to the Pirate's actions and to Hongjoon's existence, they all held parts of a bigger story.

Mingi was right, fate indeed was a weird thing because they had managed to all get in one place, ready to reconstruct the events.

" Okay let's start at the beginning " interrupted San. " Five years ago. What happened? " he asked, too happy to finally have a look at the whole picture. 

" You start Mingi " decided Wooyoung. " No one interrupts. We'll keep comments and questions for later. "

Mingi nodded, starting to gather his thoughts.

" Yeah, so. Short version, Song Hongjoon is my brother. I had a vision one day of the prophecy along with a single scene, and all of you are in it. I was freaked out so I told him about it but he reacted in a really bad way, decided to use the Creator and Destructor as a mean to access power either by joining them or killing them thus making sure they won't be a threat. He created the Pirates, tried to get me to join him and almost succeeded but I fled. And he burned my planet down. "

" He ran into me and Wooyoung by chance a few months later after our planets were burnt" continued Yeosang. " Wooyoung could fly a ship and I could build one, and so the three of us became a crew. We tried to compete with the Pirates but it was fruiteless. We suggested to go and fight them, Mingi refused and I guess I can see why now, and faked his suicide- it's still fucked up, but understandable. He flew to Earth and met Yunho there. That was a little over three years ago. "

" Exactly three years ago, San joined the police as a simple agent. I was an officer, and so was Jongho " said Seonghwa, startling them. They still stood by Wooyoung's demand though, and didn't interrupt. 

Seeing as he faced more curiosity than animosity now, he decided to go on.

" We were sent on a mission to investigate a...noise complaint, if I remember correctly. It led us to a school, and we found out too late that it was a trap, and that there was a bomb there. I tried to shove San out of the way when I realized it was about to explode, but when I touched him something weird happened. There was a huge...flash. And then the bomb exploded, and I was sent several meters back. And then the building collapsed on me, something that should have been fatal. "

San held his breath. He was pretty sure that the only things keeping him sane at the moment were the fact that Seonghwa was right under his eyes, and Wooyoung's hand that he could hold onto like a lifeline.

" ...but it wasn't. When I woke up, the stone that should have been piling up on me had been reduced into dust, and a man was there. Hongjoon, I came to learn. He said he would help me if I followed him, and I just...he wasn't a person I could say no to. I didn't even know I was a Bearer until then, but he had apparently put together two and two. The moment I stepped into the ship, I was at Miyeon's mercy. I couldn't do anything. " 

There were so much things San wanted to ask, but his mind was just blank. He had imagined such stories so many times that it didn't even surprise him that much.

" Two and a half years ago was when you destroyed your first planet. It was Yuqi and I's. " said Soyeon, her voice not holding an ounce of anger. Just...pity. Nothing but pity, for him and for all of them. " We were picked up by Wooyoung and Yeosang, because since Mingi 'died' they were short of a shooter. I think that's also around the time Yunho and Mingi met, from what you told me. "

" A few months ago, Mr. Jung sneaked into the police station. I thought...I hoped it could have been Seonghwa. I always suspected he wasn't dead but this was not a theory I had, trust me " said Jongho with a hollow laugh. " Anyway. I go out for a mission, and I receive a call telling me to rush to the ships immediately, so I ran. The attack of Antigone began, and when I saw who was doing it I just...well I thought I recognized you, Seonghwa. So I asked for the security camera's footage, and turns out it was really you. I wanted to inform Agent Cho- San, so I traced him down and found him here. I didn't think I would find him with a missing sports star, four criminals, my supposedly dead and turned killer colleague and an Earthling. This is a lot. "

San smiled with compassion. It definitely was.

" That same day of the attack, San released me from my cell " continued Wooyoung, igonoring Jongho's glare which clearly screamed 'you did what', and going on with his story. " We escaped with Yeosang and the girls, went to Earth so San could stay with his dad but ended up meeting Mingi again and San offered his help so we all went back on the ship with Yunho who had snuck in, ended up figuring out that San was the Creator of Mingi's prophecy and ended up here to fight Seonghwa. The rest is history. "

They all stayed silent once the story had been told. It was a lot of information, especially for the newcomers.

" Fate is weird "

They all turned to Yuqi, most of them repressing a smile. Fate was indeed weird, and they hated feeling like they weren't in control. But some things hadn't been predicted. And once the scene from Mingi's vision would become their present, they would be totally in charge. And somehow that was even scarier.

" Does anyone have questions? " asked Wooyoung, a few hands rising up.

Mingi was the first one to talk.

" Jongho, you mentionned a 'sports superstar'. Who the hell is that? "

Yunho nudged at him, muttering 'that's all you got from this whole thing?', but Jongho answered nonetheless.

" It's Song Yuqi. You guys never watched the space Olympics? "

They all answered negatively, except from Seonghwa whose eyes lit up. " Yes! That's where I know you from. You're Song Yuqi, like the child athlete? I used to see you a lot when I was younger, it's an honor. "

" I can't say I return the feeling " she said sharply. " Look, I don't know if I buy the whole mind control thing. It's seems...plausible, because you really don't strike me as a mass murderer. But let me be clear: I saw you turn my planet into dust. Willingly or not, don't expect me to do small talk after thirty minutes. "

Soyeon lightly tapped her, cutting her in her motion.

" I think I actually am ready to believe you, but please give us time. Additionally, I have a question for you. You said you became a Bearer. Does that mean that San passed some of his powers onto you at the moment of the explosion?"

" It's my theory, yes. " he answered with less energy, but still with conviction.

" Then there is something we definitely need to adress."

San frowned, turning towards her. She didn't exactly look comfortable herself, visibly shifting on her toes.

" Have you seen Seonghwa's powers? There's nothing even remotely close to creation in them. And did you notice how San can't seem to create anything but fire?"

The latter felt himself turn paler as Wooyoung's hand grabbed his own tighter.

" I think we made a mistake. San is not the Creator like we previously assumed. "

" I'm the Destructor " he finished, not entirely confident in his words.

It made sense. It made so much sense he couldn't understand how he didn't see it before. 

Blinded by fear, again. But San was tired of being afraid.

He took a few steps back, grabbing the first non-valuable object he could find - it happened to be an unlucky empty plastic box -, wrapping his hands around it.

Destruction, he had to focus on destruction. See if he could make anything happe-

The box exploded, not even shattering in pieces but turning into some sort of dust.

The great majority of them blankly stared at him, Yeosang unable to refrain a laugh.

" We're all so fucking dumb. "

" Language!"

He turned towards Seongwha, with an expression of disbelief.

" Is he always like that? "

" Yes " answered San and Jongho simultaneously.

He didn't dwell on that further though, because he turned around and made his way out of the ship, quickly followed by the crew members.

His powers as the Creator were...unnimpressive. Sure he was powerful, but not much more than very skilled Bearers. All he could do was create fire and- not create fire, now that he thought of it. Destroy oxygen.

What would he be able to do if he put his mind to destroying things??

The planet they were in still was a huge mess from their fight with Seonghwa, but that would play in his favor for now.

He grabbed a piece of rock that was laying around, keeping it between his hands, trying to recall the feeling of adrenaline he had felt the past times. The way his heart beat faster, his brain became numb, his hands became warm.

In under ten seconds, the rock was turned into dust.

He didn't stop there, though. He blew up a bigger rock, then a tree, then two. He was both amazed and terrified, because this power coursing inside of him knew no limits.

He stopped after a moment, panting, looking at his feet. He closed his eyes shut, tried to focus, and all of the sudden slammed his left foot onto the ground only to fall down seconds later.

In front of him was a huge crack in the ground, big enough to believe he could easily have split the planet into two unpurposedly.

He was the Destructor, now there wasn't the shadow of a doubt.

**************************************************

San let himself fall back onto the main deck's reclinable seats, startling Wooyoung who was studying some maps.

The ship had been built for three people, but there was nine of them now. Luckily enough they had somehow managed to make Yunho and Mingi fit in one room, Yuqi and Soyeon still had their old one, Jongho slept in the infirmary to watch over Seonghwa who was more or less detained there which left Yeosang alone in his bedroom and Wooyoung and San to sleep on the main deck.

The pilot surely could have gone to sleep with his best friend which would have been more comfortable, but San wasn't exactly complaining and so he didn't point it out.

Especially since he needed moral support right now.

The others had taken the news surprisingly smoothly, following Mingi's explanation that "It's not like the prophecy labelled the Creator as the good guy and the Destructor as the bad one, we did. We just know that they will fight at some point."

Except there was a good reason that they did, as destroying a lot of stuff seemed more potentially harmful than creating a lot of stuff.

The fact that he would have to fight for the fate of the Universe had downed onto him at the same time, even though him being the Destructor wouldn't change a thing. To say that it was pressure, that it was scary was an understatement.

But he had to admit, maybe with a bit of selfish shame, that his worries were nothing that Wooyoung's hands immediately brushing through his hair couldn't fix for a few hours.

Wooyoung didn't ask questions, and San could only thank him for that. He liked to talk on his own terms when it came down to heavy subjects.

" It's funny, in some sense. " he said after some time. " When I learned I could be the Creator I had a panick attack. When I learned I was the Destructor, I just was like...'meh, whatever'. This is a complete mess."

The other chuckled, putting his stuff away to come lie beside him.

" I won't argue against that. It was quite a shock but I feel like my life for the past five years has been a series of shocks. One more won't kill me. "

San turned towards him to catch his smile, and a bit more worries flew away.

" I think we should go attack the Pirates."

He saw Wooyoung's smile falter for a second. " San, you remember how that went last time someone suggested that."

" Yes, but now it's different. There's nine of us, you're not teenagers anymore, I'm the Destructor and we have Seonghwa and Soyeon's abilities. I'd say it's worth a shot. Maybe we won't put an end to the Prophecy, we probably can't, but we can put an end to the Pirates. "

" San, you know what they do. We want to find the Creator and Destructor, they want to kill or enslave the Creator and Destructor. And now you also know that they have someone who controls minds. Additionally, Yunho can't fight and nothing tells us for sure that Seonghwa will give us the Pirate's position. So much could go wrong San...!"

" Please. Trust me? "

Wooyoung rolled his eyes in disbelief. " Really, emotionnal blackmail? That's a low blow Mr. Choi. "

" But does it work? "

The blonde sighed, turning away to stare at the stars visible from the windshield.

" It's...it could be worth a shot. But it's not my decision to make, we're doing this as a team. "

" Sounds great " said San with the first real smile he had let out in maybe days.

He rolled onto his back as well, uncomfortably shifting to find a bearable position.

" Also, we should get a new ship whent this is all over. It's too crowded " he remarked, which made Wooyoung laugh.

" I swear Yeosang told me the same thing like 2 hours ago. Yes, it's planned. Would you like to be part of the 'lets-steal-a-ship team? "

San frowned. " Yes, but don't let Jongho know about your plans. He's even more tightly attached to the law than me."

" Copy that " replied Wooyoung with a smile. " Also, I suggest you use your abilities only if absolutely necessary. We don't want the Pirates to learn you're the Destructor now, do we? "

San smiled at his worried face, pointing at the gun Yuqi had given him and that was now resting on his belt.

" I'll be fine, as long as you don't throw yourself between us and 24 armed people again ".

Wooyoung just stared at him blankly for a few minutes before going into a laughter fit.

" We're really bad at self-preservation, aren't we? " he asked, and San couldn't help but laugh along.

" The worst. " he answered as he took a hold of Wooyoung's hand. "It's still weird to me that you now know Jongho, though." he continued. " I feel like I introduced you to my dad. "

" You have already introduced me to your dad, though. "

San's eyes grew wide with realization. " Technically " he answered, maybe a bit bitter.

" I'm genuinely happy I got to meet your...Jongho, though " continued Wooyoung. " He and Seonghwa, they seem important to you. "

They were. They were important to him the same way his crew members were important to Wooyoung. They were his family.

" I think somehow he got me. He's born on Earth, you know? His parents were from space, and they went back on Antigone when he was 10. So I don't know, we shared the feeling of being a bit misfit. A small planet is like a small village, everyone knows everyone. "

Wooyoung stood silent for a few moments.

" And when all of this is over, what will you do? " he finally asked.

" What, after we got a new ship, defeated the Pirates and ended the Prophecy you mean? That's quite the shortcut!"

" Come on, you know what I mean " he replied with a playful nudge.

Yes, he knew but it was terrifying. It's own kind of terrifying actually, unlike everything they'd have to do to get to this 'after'. It was the fear of the unknown.

Going on this adventure with Wooyoung had been a leap of faith and there was no turning back. The beginning of his life was torn between his parents, then he had been completely occupied by his job, and now by the Prophecy. And after, what happens?

He didn't answer, only leaned his head on Wooyoung's shoulder, a wordless way to mean my place is here.

" I guess that means I'll have a lot of time to annoy you " he said, making San laugh.

" It does. I promise. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd finish this without an ultimate plot twist, did you?

They all held their breaths as the Pirate's main ship became visible through the windshield.

It was subject to a lot of fantasies. Most people didn't exactly have time to stare at it and so descriptions could get a little magnified.

The most striking thing about it surely was its size, probably important enough to be the home of 30 people or so. Though San would like to believe that all Pirates were under Miyeon's control, he couldn't deny the reality that there was no way she was that powerful. This people had joined Hongjoon willingly, and that thought made him sick to the stomach.

Blowing the whole thing up still would be the easiest solution, but Mingi firmly opposed to it and if San had pained to understand why at first, he could after putting things on perspective. Even if the universe was at stake, he couldn't kill a family member or a friend, not that easily. he knew, objectively, that it was by far the best option but he just wouldn't be able to bring himself up to do it. Despites, if they murdered murderers then they weren't better than them.

As long as they had a shot at not killing people, they should try to go by it. It was a rather simple ideology.

Good news were that as proved by their encounter on the latter's planet, the Pirates were not set on killing Mingi either. Not exactly a win-win situation, but this was a close as they would get to one.

The overall plan was simple: get them to surrender, mostly by taking Hongjoon as an hostage. A plan surely easier said than done. Miyeon also complicated the equation, as they couldn't evaluate the strength of her powers only from Seonghwa's knowledge. If she was able to control all of them then they were fighting a lost battle.

It was Yunho's idea to make the wild guess that neither San nor him could get affected. Mingi's powers didn't work on them, and after a quick test they established that Soyeon's neither since she couldn't get them to levitate. Which settled the fact that Yunho was tagging along, relying on the effect of surprise more than on his nonexistent combat skills.

Avoid Miyeon, get to Hongjoon fast, do their best not to kill any Pirate while managing to stay alive.

No one ever said this would be easy.

" I need to tell you something " said Mingi, maybe minutes before they arrived. " You remember that I told you that I had a vision alongside the Prophecy? "

They all nodded, looking a bit confused.

" We are all dressed the way we are in said vision. I think we're not only ending the Pirates today. "

" We're ending the Prophecy as well " finished Yunho, stepping forward to take his hand, the two sharing a look heavy in implications.

Silence had fallen upon them again when they arrived close enough to the Pirate's ship to be able to get inside of it.

They all clutched their weapons tighter, taking it a big gulf of air and then putting their oxygen masks on.

San turned towards Wooyoung, only to find out that the other was looking at him as well with an expression he couldn't exactly decipher. If Mingi was to be believed, it meant that he would face an immense challenge in the upcoming hours. He couldn't fail.

He smiled at the pilot, trying to come off as more confident than he actually was. Fear wasn't going to help them.

Wooyoung nodded at him, turning back so he would face the ship's door.

" Here goes nothing " he said under a breath, unlocking the door and making the ship lose its invisibility at the same time.

They didn't waste a second and ran inside as soon as they could, surprised by the loud blaring of an alarm. It was likely that the Pirates had some preparation, seeing as how Seonghwa didn't come back after fighting the crew. 

They were proven right when the first Pirates appeared in front of them, their usual guns and blasters now swapped for some telescopic sticks that emitted a faint ruffling.

" They're electrified " informed Yeosang. A smart choice, enough to knock them out but not enough to kill them.

Seonghwa was the one to throw the first blow, running towards them so he could get close enough to use his powers without blowing the ship up. 

Most of their assailants dodged him without difficulty, and ran back towards the crew to counter-attack.

While they had assumed they would splay evenly between them, all of their hits seemed to be directed towards San, Soyeon and Seonghwa who all took a few mean blows before the other caught up on what was going on.

They attacked the offensive Bearers first, to put the crew at a disavantage. Yuqi immediately ran up to shield them with the efficiency of a sniper, but what she had in precision she lacked in speed and they were quick to be overpowered again.

Wooyoung pushed the Pirate who was attacking him against a wall, effectively knocking him out before reaching to steal his electrified stick, a weapon that proved itself to be unuseful as the Pirates apparently had isolated gear.

He glanced around to assess their situation. The Bearers had split up to avoid being cornered so now Seonghwa and Yeosang were fighting back to back, Jongho and Mingi protected Yunho as well as they could and San, Soyeon and Yuqi tried to contain the wave of people that were coming towards them. They had to have rassembled more recruits than what the ship could hold. 

He cursed between his teeth, running up to the group of three, knocking out two Pirates in the process.

" San, can you manage to use your powers? " he asked .

The brunet nodded, demonstrating as he made the handle of the electrified stick one of the Pirates was holding explode, sending her back.

" But they're really hard to control and this corridor is narrow. We should move to a wider place fast if we don't want me to blow anything up. " he added.

" In my vision there was some kind of main deck that should be spacious enough if you're careful " shouted Mingi from where he was fighting. " Try to find it as soon as you can. "

" Yes I know where it is! " signaled Seonghwa. " Follow me! "

They all obliged as soon as they could manage, the Pirates right behind them. Hopefully there wasn't more of them to come.

When they reached the main deck it was empty, and so San let the spark that had ignited in him turn into a raging fire.

He looked up and jumped so he could touch the ceiling, successfuly making some panels fall onto their opponents.

" Careful not to break the ship San " advised Yunho who barely avoided one.

" Yes, sorry. That was harder than I thought it would be. "

He knew Wooyoung casted him a worried look, he could feel his eyes on his back but he couldn't falter. Couldn't let the adrenaline turn intio fear. Not now.

He considered making some fire, but burning oxygen in a secluded space seemed like a terrible idea. The Pirates had truly effectively calculated what they were doing.

He was only getting ready to attack again when he noticed the Pirates stopping in their tracks like one man and slowly backing off, soon clearing off the main deck completely. The crew members whipped their heads to find two people standing in front of them, two people whose identities weren't hard to guess.

Miyeon and Hongjoon.

She raised a hand in front of her and in seconds all of the crew members froze in their tracks, unable to move.

Mingi couldn't do anything but be torn between sadness to see his brother again under those circumstances and the bitter feeling of deja vu he was getting.

He was standing upright, his left arm shielding Yunho. Soyeon was laying on the ground, out of energy and with a broken arm, and Yuqi was by her side with a gun that she couldn't fire in her paralyzed hands.

Jongho was indeed next to them, blood running from his mouth due to a few too much electricity strikes, but overall looking alright. On his left, Yeosang and Wooyoung looking rather hurt and panting, Seongwha who obviously took some bad blows and San who looked around with his brows furrowed, taking some time to understand the situation.

But was Yunho pretending not to be able to move or was he actually affected by Miyeon's powers?

Luckily the answer was a fast one to get as he felt the soft poke of Yunho's fingers on his back, and it took everything he had for him not to sigh of relief.

" So you're unnafected, huh "

He was startled by Hongjoon's suddain announcement that luckily wasn't directed at his boyfriend but at San who was fuming in a corner but still managing to keep his cool.

His brother took a few more steps towards him, still careful not to get too close.

" I'm going to make this simple. "

He shifted his trajectory, going to the closest crew member which happened to be Seonghwa, tearing the oxygen mask off of his face with a bitter smile.

" See? Maybe you should have stayed with us " he said, to what Seonghwa answered by spitting on his face. Hongjoon lost patience and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor.

" As I was saying " he said after drying his face off and giving the oxygen mask to Miyeon, " I'm going to collect you and your friend's oxygen masks. You try anything, destroy anything and they die. Is that clear enough for you? "

It definitely was, and it became even clearer when the next person he took the mask of to wear it himself was Wooyoung.

The other's masks were collected under two minutes, San overfilled with helplesness, looking at their lifeline being taken away from them. Well, one of their lifelines. Yunho was still standing still behind Mingi, waiting for the right moment to attack without getting caught. He was the worst shooter out of them all but they didn't exactly have a choice.

Hongjoon marked a stop when he came in front of Mingi, looking slightly hesitant. It had to be the look of rage in his brother's eyes after he had taken off Yunho's mask that convinced him to raise his hands and take off his mask as well, making it join the pile that was laying in a corner.

" Very well " he continued, taking two steps back. " It wasn't that easy to find you. Choi San, was that it? " he asked after getting a few crushed papers out of one of his pockets. " The Destructor, congratulations I'm impressed. Now, either you're ready to collaborate or you're ready to be killed. Your shot " he said, now in front of San.

The latter was having a gradually harder time to stay put and every other minute you'd see a spark come out of him, a little explosion making some debris jump. He couldn't help it, his powers were stronger than him.

That was the moment Yunho chose to run forward and fire twice, missing Miyeon both times. 

Not ready to admit himself defeated he still ran up to her and pressed his gun against her tample,taking advantage of her shocked state, trying to stop his hands from trembling.

Hongjoon whipped his head around with an expression of upmost surprise that turned into fear mixed with excitation.

He let out a small laugh that sounded empty, releasing a sigh.

" Ah, that was unexpected. But from the way you fight, I'd say it is unexpected for you as well. "

Yunho furrowed his brows, shaking his remark off.

" Give them back their masks, now, or I shoot her. "

" Kid we blew up planets to make sure the Creator and Destructor wouldn't blow up the universe. You seriously think I care about one life, even if it is precious? additionally, there is something you probably need to know. "

He took a few steps towards Yunho who was now visibly shaking.

" There are two types of people who are unnafected by powers. Bearers who have ability-immunity, such as me or so I found out a few years ago. Aside from that, there are the Creator and Destructor because they are above the Universe's rules. Doesn't that make you think? "

" You're wrong " he replicated. " There's also Earthlings. Such as me. "

Hongjoon let out another laugh, now turning towards Mingi. " Could you give me the definition of an Earthling please? "

He gritted his teeth, but complied. " Someone who lives on Earth. "

" Wrong. You've never been the smartest of the bunch, right? "

He turned back towards Yunho with a sharp smile. " An Earthling is someone who is born on Earth. And guess what " he said, getting another paper out of his pocket. " This is the medical record of Mr. Choi Jongho born in Busan, Neo Korea, Earth. Choi Jongho who is currently under Miyeon's control. "

If they weren't paralyzed, this would be the moment everybody would freeze in their tracks. So...so the Creator was under their nose this whole time, only because they had made one bad assumption?

The Creator was Yunho?

" So, I'll ask you the same question I've asked Mr. Choi a few minutes ago. Do you join us, or do you choose to die? "

Yunho looked at him with round eyes, his whole body shaking. He was the...What? He also had a part in this? He also had the part in this?

He scoffed, shaking off the burning sensation in his throat .

" Die. "

Everything went extremely fast after that.

He slammed the gun with all the strength he could muster onto Miyeon's head, effectively knocking her out as he ran back towards the crew members, dodging Hongjoon's bullets.

The Pirates came flowing back in at the same time the crew members gained back the control of their bodies.

San was harshly panting, trying to stop his powers to go feral while Yunho stared at his hands as if they would try to turn against him.

The worst part was that they were on their own because the Pirate's directives had apparently switched from 'be gentle' to 'kill everyone on sight' since they found out who the Destructor and Creator were and both of them alongside Seonghwa and Mingi had refused to join them.

With a blow that was a bit too harsh, the former pierced a hole in the ship, making an alarm go off.

This was not good.

He and Yunho shared a look, and in what had to be 5 seconds the latter ran up to where to hole had been forming, putting his hand on it, desesperately trying to...trying to create something. Anything.

If his powers were going to have him fight against San they might as well help save his friends.

He could barely believe it when the sensation under his finger switched from nothing to the smooth touch of steel again. He had no time to be bewildered though, because it turned out he had chosen a particularly bad time to use his powers for the first time.

Both his and San's energies seemed to be resonating, kickstarting a chain reaction that made them both lose control in seconds, overpowered.

Two people controlling the raw forces of Everything are going to collide into the greatest fight ever. May it not be the last.

Nothing around them mattered anymore. Hate, friendship, love, all was forgotten. San and Yunho had been trapped out of their bodies, the control given to something bigger than all of them.

No words could exactly explain what happened when they collided.

It wasn't an explosion. It was...silence.

The ship had been torn to pieces and in the void, there was no sound.

The first thing San saw when he fluttered his eyes open was their friends choking, gasping for air that their lungs couldn't find.

He closed his own mouth, trying to keep conciousness, looking around for Yunho.

He was their last hope, but he had to move fast.

But he couldn't breath, he couldn't breath and-

Someone tapped on his shoulder, and he wiggled around to see Hongjoon, taking off his oxygen mask and putting it onto San's face.

He stared at him with wide eyes, deciding not to think about that for now, desesperately catching his breath. Right. Act fast.

He continued searching for Yunho, almost releasing a tear when his eyes fell onto the mop of blue hair relatively close to him.

He tried to swim in the nothingness of the void, desperately trying to reach, to have his fingers close on the latter's wrist before it was too late.

And he managed.

Yunho had almost fainted by the time he reached him, and so San gave him a good dose of oxygen, ignoring the burn in his own lungs.

" You need to create something. Anything, a closed structure, something in which we could breath. A closed structure and air, not just oxygen okay? " he mouthed, unable to produce any sound.

Luckily Yunho had to be lucid enough to understand because he immediately nodded, as San gave him the oxygen mask.

" But I don't know how to-"

" You'll have to manage " was the last indication San could give before the burn got too strong and everything turned to black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is my last chapter ;-; It is short, but I really like it. It feels warm.

San woke up.

A mundane action that only gained value once he almost died.

He woke up in a real bed inside a real room, not a ship.

Sounds around him were muffled, only a few bips could get past his ears. They were burning up, as almost all of his body.

He felt like trapped inside a ball of cotton.

He groaned, his voice setting his lungs and throat on fire. He tried to move but all he managed to do was to tear his cotton cloud, and pain shot through his body.

He was still able to register the sound of footsteps and a tug at his arm before he was out.

San woke up again.

He was not dying any time soon.

It was less painful now, less blurry. He still couldn't rely on sounds, but smells came back and he could make out something chemical, like sanitizer. Ah, he had to be inside of an hospital. A real hospital. Soyeon's infirmary didn't smell like that.

Soyeon? The crew!

He tried sitting up again but abandoned the idea after five seconds of trying, his body pleading him not to disrupt the fragile balance medicine could keep him in. He took a deep breath, trying to understand the situation from his broken bones and broken memories.

Hongjoon, Yunho, the Prophecy. Right. If he wasn't dead, it meant things had gone right.

He was happy he wasn't dead.

He wasn't unscatered either, but these past months he had gotten used to a few injuries. This time around most had to be internal as he didn't see a lot of bandages, but a surprising amount of tubes were connected to his arms as well as going through his nose.

Were the other members of the crew okay? Was Yunho able to save them?

Well other good news were that they hadn't destroyed the Universe either. A good starting point.

He had to hold onto this thought for a few more hours, because virtually no one came to check up on him. A nurse came by at some point, but he wasn't able to give San any information about the others.

Salvation came in the shape of Wooyoung wheeling his way into San's room.

No words were good enough to describe the bang that resonated through San's whole being the moment he saw him in front of him. He wanted to jump into his arms but Wooyoung beat him to it, throwing himself from his wheelchair to the hospital bed as San hugged him back, ignoring the pain that coursed through his ribs.

" I shouldn't have done that " he said between two shots of relieved laughter as he pulled back, and San echoed his declaration with a smile.

" It's good to see you " was all he could say.

The blond laughed again, taking ahold of his hand. " It's good to see you too. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I just woke up this morning. "

" Me too " he reassured. " Are you alright? "

Wooyoung nodded. " I've been wounded in the ordeal but nothing irreversible. Though the wheelchair will accompany me for at least a month. Yuqi said we should get matching ones. "

" Is she okay? Is everyone else okay as well? "

He nodded again, and San let go off a relived sigh. " We all got injuries from the explosion and some have really been affected by the lack of oxygen, but everyone that was on the main deck when the ship exploded is alive. Ironically, it's the Pirates who saved all of us. "

" How?? "

" When you and Yunho collided, it created a massive shockwave and because you had training and he didn't, yours overpowered his so it was destructive. But shockwaves propagate via molecules. We were in the void, San!! No molecules, nothing! It didn't go far and wasn't strong enough to kill most of us. additionally, Yunho said Hongjoon was the one to provide you with oxygen masks. He probably deemed it was safe seeing as you already hit each other. "

" What a savior, gave us back a mask he had stolen from us. "

Wooyoung smiled as he coursed a hand through San's hair. " I never said this was the best scenario that could have happened. Good thing is we didn't need the best one, just one that was good enough, and Yunho was able to create this weird bubble fast enough so we could breath again and call for help. This was...messy and relied on an accumulation of circumstances and sheer fucking luck, but it allowed the nine of us to still be here today alongside our oh-so-dear-Universe. I'm glad you're still here San. "

The implication of the kiss he pulled the pilot in as soon as he finished talking was clear.

He was glad they were still here too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"  _.... this Wednesday, concluding the trials of Song Hongjoon and Cho Miyeon, both getting a life sentence. Park Seonghwa on the other hand has been recognized not-guilty of the charges he'd been pressed with, as he was under the influence of Miyeon and has been released with some obligatory disciplinary work. The group of people who put a stop to their reign chose to remain anonymous, though rumors imply some of them could be former child-athlete Song Yuqi and Hongjoon's own brother, Song Mingi despites him being reported dead for the past five years. Additionnal rumors are that- _ "

" Why are you watching this? Do you not know what the reporter is going to say? "

San turned his head back only for his eyes to fall onto Seonghwa, who came to sit next to him.

" It's not that. It's just...I don't think it'll ever stop feeling good to know that we are out of this. Start a new chapter, you know? "

Seonghwa adressed him a gentle smile, his way to express his understandment.

" Yunho and Mingi are going back to Earth. "

San whipped his head towards him again, brows furrowed. " Really?? But why?? "

" Mingi is tired of having visions and Yunho thinks it's safest to block his powers than to learn to control them. Besides, I think this is just where they buit their lives, it's what they told me at least. They turned a page. "

San nodded at him, eyes drifting back to the screen.

The future came with incertitudes. The crew members only were tied together by the prophecy, and it wasn't astonishing that once it ended they would split apart.

Soyeon and Yuqi were the first one to go. The former was the one who suffered the least injuries and soon she was able to give a hand around, and was offered a job at this hospital they rested at. Her and her girlfriend decided to give the opportunity a chance, and maybe to start settling down. They had had revenge, they had adventure, now they needed peace. San could understand.

It wasn't surprising that Mingi and Yunho went second. They had lives on Earth, and now none of them really belonged in space. This time at least, they could keep contact. Would Mingi start studying with his father again? He didn't know how he felt about the thought.

But what about the rest of them?

And what about him and Wooyoung? Were they only linked by the prophecy?

He scoffed at the thought. No they weren't. He wanted to believe they weren't. No, he was sure they weren't.

Even in the hospital, when all was over, they stood by each other. 

Wooyoung's legs both broke in the explosion between San and Yunho, hence the wheelchair he found him in when he woke up. Yet he still went out of his way to make sure San was okay, wasn't in pain. The latter helped him through his reeducation, they had stayed together the days and nights and San knew it was more than a prophecy.

Fate was weird.

" It wouldn't hurt to stay together. "

Both men turned toward the new voice, which appeared to be Wooyoung's.

" Stay together? "

He nodded. " Buy a new ship, go on new quests. We don't have to plan everything out now, just go and if one day we want to settle then let's do that but...you know. I don't miss the visions. I like not knowing what will happen. "

Both men remained silent, staring at him.

" That would be nice " admitted Seonghwa after a while. " The five of us on a quest. Even if that means permanently living with Yeosang "

San groaned at that last point, still deciding onto moving towards the pilot.

" You're sure about this? "

" Why, do you want to leave that badly? "

" No. "

" Then stay. "

And so San nodded.

Because his arrival in this crew, his powers, all of that was part of a Prophecy and he had hated feeling like he was losing all form of free will.

But when he looked at Wooyoung free of worries and smiling brightly, he knew that sometimes it was okay if some things were simply meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The end of the story already.
> 
> I usually never write anything this long, but I guess I got inspired. Thankk you so so so so much for reading until there, and as always I'd be more than glad to here what you thought about my stories in the comments!!
> 
> Please have a lovely day and stay self and healthy


End file.
